White's War
by fluteskickbrass
Summary: Richard White is back... of course. this is my first story, so be kind, and I hope you enjoy... I suck at these... trust me: it's good, or don't trust me and try to prove me wrong by reading it. Olivia is attacked, Elliot is there to help her. EO COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**White****'s**** War**

**A/N: ****sooo****… yea I'm a great college student and I blow off homework like no one's business… (****and**** I wrote most of this over the holiday break… ok I lied… all of this over the holiday break) and I was enjoying the laptop immensely (AKA the internet and online episodes of L&O: SVU) and this wonderful site of imagination when I got sick of waiting for updates… so I wrote my own. Hope you all like this!!**

**A/N2: This is a "Richard White is back" ****kinda**** story where stuff happens and our favorite partners finally realize that they should STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH and screw each other already. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you honestly think that the fruits of my imagination would show up on (****that**** would be a no)… so until I gain control over the characters (or their writers… whichever is easier) the lovely literate get to benefit… ****tv**** viewers be DAMNED!! **

FLASHBACK

"If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it, I know you would have taken the shot, Olivia."

I stared at my partner incredulously. _Did he seriously think that?!_ "No, I wouldn't. Did you honestly expect me to? Did you really expect _me_ to cause your death? What about your kids?"

"I dunno," Elliot stared blankly at the floor."I just couldn't get that boy out of my head."

"What about me?" I whispered.

"Look, we both chose each other over the job. And we can't let that happen again. Otherwise, we can't be partners."

_What??_ "I can't believe you're saying that!" I exclaimed in a small voice.

"You and this job are about the only things I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take that." With that, he got up and walked out of the hospital.

END FLASHBACK

That was how I ended up in computer crimes. That day, I went to Cragen and asked him for a new partner. Instead, I got a new Unit. If only I had been able to stay away from the SVU… and more specifically Elliot… I might have been able to get my life back in order. But, as my crappy luck would have it, my first two computer crimes cases involved Elliot. Seeing him, even though we no longer worked together… it just made it harder to distance myself… harder to forget about him… harder to stop loving him.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I work here." It was good to be back. I wouldn't have made it much longer without my guys in SVU. I wouldn't have made it without Elliot.

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

After the first initial blast, I thought I was already dead. Gitano had me on my knees with his beast of a gun jamming in my neck. When my sight returned from the flash I saw Olivia on the floor. Her hair was draped in her face and her gun was pointed at me. No, at Gitano. I seriously thought she was going to take that shot. Besides my immense self-hatred for being a factor in that little boy's death, all I could think about was how beautiful she looked and how much I loved her.

When that rat bastard slit her throat earlier that day, I thought I lost her. That's why I ran to her instead of after Gitano. I felt so stupid when she was alright, but that little boy had died. When I saw that she was hurt I got so scared. But I don't know what I would do without her. She means too much to me.

But she's back! When she was in computer crimes away from me I was like a lost dog. Of course, Fin is a fine partner, but he's just not _her_. He's not _my_ Olivia. The thing is, I don't know how to tell her how I feel.

The next day America's favorite pair of detectives caught a case later in the day. A 16 year-old was found raped and murdered. There were fluids, so they figured they'd catch the bastard that did this soon enough.

While waiting for the DNA results on the semen sample, Elliot and Olivia had a late dinner or early breakfast at IHOP. It was two in the morning, so it was pretty much deserted.

"Liv, why don't you go home? As soon as we get the DNA results back, it's basically in the bag," Elliot suggested.

"That's ok. I'll stay and keep you awake. You look about dead on your feet," she replied laughing a bit. "Sorry, I'm a bit slap happy from pancakes and syrup."

"Yea. I can tell." Elliot suddenly jumped causing Olivia to crack up. "Stabler." He said flipping his phone open. "Ok, good. What's the name?" He took out his note pad and started to write, but stopped almost immediately, his face paling. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. He looked up at his partner, distress in his steely blue eyes. "Ok, thanks." He shut the phone.

"Well, who did it? … El?" She started to get worried.

"They got a hit… Liv, it was White," he said quietly.

Her face paled. "Are they sure? He's supposed to still be locked up." She grabbed her coat and keys. Elliot followed her and caught up to her.

"Liv, where are you going?"

"I don't know…. I just need to _go_… somewhere… anywhere."

"C'mon, give me the keys. I'll take you home."

"Fine," she said handing over the keys to the sedan. They got in the car and Elliot made his way into traffic in the direction of Olivia's apartment.

He looked at her. "You okay? You look a little shaken up."

"Yea, I'm fine. I just… figured he'd be locked away tighter than he actually was, I guess."

They continued the drive in silence. He pulled up to her apartment. "I'll walk you up."

"Elliot, I don't need babysitting. I know how to take care of myself."

"Fine, but we're going to talk on the phone until you are certain your apartment is secure, are we clear?" he said. It wasn't a question, I was a demand. He was either walking her up, or he was keeping in contact with her until he knew she was safe.

She knew he wasn't going to give up on this. "Okay, fine." She took out her cell and hit the 1 on her speed dial. She waited for it to start ringing and then walked towards the door. Elliot picked up his phone. "You know, you can't keep me safe forever."

"I know, but I'm going to do my damndest to make sure you're safe while I can. Keep talking to me while you check your apartme-" he was cut off by Olivia's sharp intake of breath. "Liv! You there? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It's just… I think he was here. The door to my apartment… It's been messed with. I think he broke in." Her voice was scared.

"Okay, I'm coming in." He shut off the car and used his key to get into the building. He hit the elevator button, but saw that it was at the top floor. "Screw this. Liv I'm on my way. Stay _out _of the apartment until I get there." He took the stairs two at a time.

"El, hurry. He wrote on my wall." The fear was evident in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's plenty where this is coming from… this is only into page 3 out of about 50… and I'm not done with the story, yet, but I wanted to get this out of the way, and I have nothing better to do since SVU isn't on tonight and USA is showing NCIS at the moment (I'd watch it, cuz it's my kinda show (i.e. detective-y) but if I get obsessed with one more show, my head will spin. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: If you squint your eyes, look through one hand, tilting your head to one side, and really use your imagination while NOT taking a breath for a good long time… they're still not mine… but, hey, a girl can dream, right?**

"El, hurry. He wrote on my wall." The fear was evident in her voice.

"YOU WENT IN?" He busted out of the stairwell and ran to her room. He could tell just by hurriedly glancing at the door that it had indeed been disturbed. "LIV?" he hollered running into the apartment. He stopped as soon as he saw her staring at the wall.

"He was here. It's him," she said not able to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

On the wall, written in blood was a message. "No hard feelings, right Olivia?"

"Liv… I…" Elliot started. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place and I'll get CSU over here." Elliot said pulling her away.

"No, I need to be here. I need to see this thing out."

"Olivia, he's focused on _you_. Come with me."

"I need to stay here, Elliot. Please, let me."

"Fine. I'm calling CSU, though." He took out his cell and made his way towards the door, trying to give her some privacy.

"Elliot, please, don't leave me," she said quietly.

He turned to look at her. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone with this psycho on the loose. Not with him focused on you," he said coming to her side and pulling her into his arms. "I won't leave you." He averted his attention to whoever picked up the line. "Yea, this is Detective Elliot Stabler out of the 1-6 SVU, I need a CSU team over at my partner's apartment… yea, we think it was Richard White." He turned her away from White's impromptu graffiti on her wall and into him blocking her view of the offensive message. "Have you checked the rest of the apartment?"

"No, I couldn't look away. Oh, God, Elliot! What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why does he still have a thing for me?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"We're going to get him, don't worry. We'll get the bastard."

"Before he rapes and murders again? Elliot, I don't need that on my conscience." Her resolve was cracking.

CSU arrived and Elliot took Olivia out of their way and out of the apartment. He didn't want to risk taking her into another part of her place only to find that White's message on her wall wasn't the only thing he did. "Olivia, c'mon, let me take you back to my place. Or at least the house. Let's just get out of here."

"Alright, fine." They made their way out to the car.

Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler," he answered. "Oh, dear God. Yea, we'll be right there." He shut the phone. "We got a case. C'mon." He turned back to the building they had just come from.

"Elliot? Where are you going?" Olivia asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice. She had a terrible feeling that she wasn't going to like his answer.

"The vic," he said, pointing to her building, "is in there. Do you think you can do this? Should I call Fin and Munch?"

"No, that's alright. I can do this."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Well, no, but I have to. What apartment is it in?"

Elliot looked at her, unsure if he should tell her, or if he should call for Fin and Munch. "Olivia, the vic is in _your _apartment. She is in your bed." He caught her as her step faltered. "Liv, are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Just… let me see her." Her legs were shaky the entire way up to the place she used to call home. It could never be a home to her anymore, not the way he defiled it.

They walked into her apartment and a CSU directed her towards the back where her room was.

"Oh, God, Elliot I don't know if I can do this. Will you look and tell me…" she said turning towards him and away from her room.

"You got it, Liv." He made his way to her bedroom. He didn't like the sight laid out before him, but he figured Olivia could handle it. The victim was a girl he recognized as a tenant on this floor. He recognized her from the many times he visited Olivia. She was lying on the bed as if she were asleep. She looked peaceful. He looked at the CSU detective with a silent question. _Fluids?_ The detective nodded silently and then gestured to the adjoining bathroom. Elliot went in. There was blood on the wall there as well. There was one word surrounded by splashes of blood. _Soon._ "He's coming for her. He's gunning for her and he isn't going to stop until he has her or he's dead," he said to no one in particular. He left the bathroom and shut the door. He silently signaled to the detective from CSU not to mention it to Olivia or to let her into the bathroom.

He went back to Olivia. "Liv, it's okay. I know you can handle it." He led her into the room.

When she saw the victim, she gasped and sagged against him. "El, that's Annie. She lives across the hall. Her parents are on vacation… El," she looked up at him, "I was supposed to make sure that she had everything she needed. I was supposed to take _care_ of her… and I failed."

"Liv, you didn't fail, Richard White did this to her. There was nothing you could have done. This was not your fault," he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her out of the room. He was worried about her, she had lost all of the color out of her usually olive skin.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said wrenching out of his arms and ran into the bathroom.

"LIV!" he called after her. "Damn it." He ran into the bathroom. He found her bent over the toilet expelling whatever food was left from IHOP. He went and held her hair out of the way and used his other hand to rub her back soothingly.

She finished and moved to the sink. She washed away remnants of vomit and the tears she had let flow. She looked in the mirror and saw something on the wall that wasn't there before. She couldn't see what it was because Elliot was blocking most of the reflection. She spun around staring at the wall. When she read the message she gasped. "He was in here, too," she stated.

"Olivia, I-"

"You _knew?_" she asked shocked that he would do something like that.

"I didn't want you to worry anymore than you already are. I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.

_Damn it! I know he's trying to help. I just need to accept his help._ "I know, Elliot, I know. It's just…" she groaned in frustration.

"C'mon we're getting out of here." He took her out of the bathroom and made sure to stay in between her and Annie.

"Benson… Stabler!" Captain Cragen called out, arriving at Olivia's apartment. "What are you doing? Get out of here."

"Cap', it's White."

"I know. Elliot, take her to the house. Liv, I'm not going to take any arguments. I want you safe, and the only way I can do that is if you're with Stabler."

"Cap'… I…" she started, but stopped when he gave her a look. "Okay."

She went with Elliot back to the station.

"Liv, it's after four in the morning. Go take a nap in the cribs. I'll see where they are with finding White."

"El?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I… I just don't want to be alone right now. Do you think maybe you could…. Um…" she didn't know how to ask him to stay with her.

She didn't need to, Elliot knew what she wanted without her having to ask. "You got it, Liv. C'mon, I'll stay with you."

They went up to the cribs and lay down in adjacent cots. Neither of them had an easy time of falling asleep, but eventually Olivia fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I'm just mass uploading this stuff… but uh… REVIEWS!!! Me ****gusta**** los reviews. (****that**** is horrible ****Spanglish****). So, if you like the story, make me happy, and I'll return the favor (oh, the many ways that can go!! HAHA!! to herself simmer!!! Get ****yo****' mind out ****tha****gutta****!!!")**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly, they are still property of Dick Wolf. le sigh (oh, and now the pathetic ****Frenglish****!! AH!)**

Elliot waited for Olivia to fall asleep and then made his way back to the bullpen. He wasn't planning on being gone for more than five minutes or so, he only wanted to check with the Captain on where they were with White.

He hung up with Cragen, finding out that there was no new information on the case. He was halfway up the stairs when the phone on Olivia's desk started ringing.

"Stabler."

"Hello, Elliot," an eerily familiar voice replied.

"White. You sick fuck, where the hell are you?"

White only laughed into the other line. "Wouldn't you like to know? Where is Olivia? Did she see my love messages?"

"You stay the fuck away from my partner, you got it?" Elliot yelled, starting to get angry.

"Oh," White said with realization in his voice. "You saw the messages and the girl, didn't you?"

Elliot warred with himself about hanging up on the bastard. "What you did, those things you did… they were sick. If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near Olivia, you got another thing coming. And you better believe we'll find you I swear I'll-" He was cut off by a scream coming from the cribs. "Olivia," he gasped out. He dropped the phone and ran up the stairs. He burst into the room to find Olivia alone, tossing and turning on her cot. "Liv!" he exclaimed rushing to her side. "Liv, wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake.

She started and looked up at him with wide eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was. "Oh, Elliot!" she sobbed out, collapsing into his arms. "It was White, he found me. I tried to stop him, but… El… he killed you. When he did it I screamed and ran at him… he was going to kill me too when you woke me up." She looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Liv, it was just a dream, you're okay. He can't get to you. I won't let him. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, rocking her back and forth and caressing her hair soothingly.

He held her until sleep reclaimed her. When he was certain that she was asleep, he twisted and got his feet up on the mattress and lay down with her still in his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he repeated softly, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. They stayed like this until his cell phone started ringing, startling them both awake. He disentangled himself from Olivia's warmth and answered it. It was Fin.

"Elliot, there's another one, this one is still alive. You want the details?"

"Yea, give them to me."

"The vic is another girl in Liv's apartment, from the floor below. She described her attacker in detail and even had a name. El, he told her his name. It was White. The girl also said that he gave her a message for Olivia. You want that, too?"

Elliot scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "Yea, give me that, too."

"She said, she was told to tell Detective Benson, 'I'm coming, we'll be with each other soon.' El, this is one sick freak."

"Yea, no shit. I got something else for you, but I can tell you that later," Elliot said, hanging up.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"Yea?"

With a yawn she asked, "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock on his cell. "About quarter to 7."

Remembering what woke her, she asked, "Who was that?"

"Fin… Liv, there's been another rape. This time, she was left alive."

"Was it White? He's killed all of his victims."

Elliot took a deep breath. "Yea, it was White. The victim gave a detailed description. He also told her his name. Liv… he gave her a message for you."

"What was it?"

"'I'm coming, we'll be with each other soon.'"

"Oh, my God. He's coming for me. He's going to keep raping and killing these women until he has me."

"Liv, don't be a hero, your life is not worth it, we'll catch the bastard. He used a phone."

"What? When?"

"Earlier, when you were sleeping, I came down here to check in with Cragen. He called your phone, I answered it. We'll check the LUDs on your phone and find him, I promise you."

"Elliot, I don't need a babysitter, I need to find this guy and be able to move on with my life!" She started pacing.

"I'm not here to babysit you, I'm here to be your friend and _help_ you. Trust me, I want to get this bastard as much as you do, if not more. Liv, I meant what a said the other day at the hospital. You and this job are the only things going for me right now. White is trying to fuck with you and it's my job to put his perverted ass in jail. If I lose you, I don't know what I'll do." He said that last part softly, but not so softly that she didn't hear it.

"El, if I lost you, I wouldn't know what I'd do, my entire world would crumble. I'd go insane without you which is why I need to make sure that Richard White is put away for life. I'm not saying I'm going to go out yelling, 'come get me', but I'm saying I need to do something. I think what we need to do is use me as bait."

"Liv, no."

"Elliot, let me finish. I'll be armed and I'll have Kevlar on. You can put a tracker on me and a wire, anything you want, but you have to let me do this," she said looking at him. She _was_ going to do this, with or without his help, although, it would be easier if he was with her on this.

He sighed heavily. "Alright, I can see that you aren't going to let this go. C'mon, we're talking to Cragen. You're not doing this if he disagrees."

"Fair enough," she replied. _Cragen will agree, if he doesn't, I'll have to find some other way to get to White._

"If I let you two do this, the entire squad is going to be in on it. Where are we on getting the location of the phone call from White?"

"Dumb shit didn't hang up the phone when I dropped it. The connection is still open. He's on the line still. He's asking for Benson," Elliot answered.

"Well, he can wait a few more minutes until we have everything sorted out. Benson, when you talk to him, we need you to establish a meeting place and time. We'll also have to connect your phone to this line so that we can listen if he decides to give you instructions or last minute changes over the phone. Elliot you are to stay with her at all times. If you see White, I want you to get him into custody. If he tries to fight it, take him out, I don't care, no one else is going to say whether or not he tried to attack. He already has attacked Benson's apartment, and we know that if he is given the opportunity, he'll do God knows what to her."

"Captain, I'm right here, you don't have to treat me like I'm three. I know what's going on, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't act like I wasn't in the room. Now, I know what White is capable of, but I doubt that he'll pick anywhere there's a possibility for cops to hide ambush him. He's learned from the last time. He won't fall for the same trick twice."

"Liv's right, prison only made this guy smarter. He probably traded tales with other inmates and figured out where he went wrong, Cap, there's gotta be a way to keep Liv safe."

"Well, we'll figure that out when we come to that. Right now, Detective Benson, I believe you have a call waiting. Good luck," Cragen said.

Morales came up to the pair and ushered them into an interrogation room where he set up a monitoring system to help track White and to record everything he said. Morales looked at Olivia, "Anytime you're ready."

She looked at Elliot and sighed, "Here goes." She hit a button to activate the speaker phone. "White, what do you want?" She nervously looked at Elliot and then the mirror where she knew the captain and the rest of her friends were waiting and watching.

"I would have thought that much was obvious, sweet Olivia, I want you."

She gestured at Elliot when he made a sudden movement as if to yell at White or smash something. She exhaled a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. "Where?"

"Oh, no, I'm not going to fall for that again. I'll find you. But for now, why don't you go to the Lydia Motel and wait for me. Sign in using the name 'Peters'. Oh, and Detective Stabler:"

Olivia looked over at her partner who looked up. "Yea."

"I don't want to see you anywhere near there. If I do, you won't hear from me for a week, except from more rape victims. Do you understand?"

_Say 'yes', El._ Olivia mouthed to him.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Elliot looked to Olivia who just shrugged. "Yes, I understand. I won't be anywhere near the Lydia."

"Good, just to make sure, I have plans for you as well. You go to Jersey. Take the first exit with a Motel 6 after you cross the state border. Check in also using the name 'Peters'. You will hear from my sweet Olivia once the two of us are reunited. I'll be sending an e-mail to your captain's address with instructions for the rest of the squad. I will call each of you before I go to meet with my love. Once I am with Olivia, we will be calling each of you individually to make sure that you are all still where you are supposed to be. If even _one_ detective misses either call, you can forget about ever seeing your precious Detective Benson ever again. Expect that e-mail, good-bye."

"Wait!" Olivia called out.

"Yes, darling?"

Olivia shared a sickened look with Elliot. "When is this going down?"

"Don't worry, my dear, sweet Olivia, everything you'll need to know is on its way. You'll be getting the rest of the information within an hour. Good-_bye_!"

The monotone sound of a dial-tone fell on the detectives' ears. No one noticed. Elliot and Olivia were staring at each other, their worry clearly written in their eyes. "Liv…" Elliot started, but stopped when he realized that he didn't know what to say.

She understood. She just walked towards him clearly needing reassurance that everything would be okay. He saw that need and enveloped her in his arms without saying a word. They stayed like that in silence and they were left alone by their coworkers.

That is, at least, until Cragen got a certain e-mail.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAHA!!! We almost ****be**** at the smutty-goodness-and-****yayness****!! (I'm a bit ADD at the moment.) Bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if they were.**

"Benson… Stabler… I think you guys need to see this," Cragen's voice came over the intercom. "White sent that e-mail."

Olivia and Elliot parted reluctantly and went into the bullpen. Even though they were no longer holding each other, Elliot stayed protectively close to his partner and best friend.

"What do we have, Captain?" Olivia asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"He has the entire squad going to a different hotel or motel all over the tri-state area. He even gave ADAs Novak and Cabot, Melinda, and yours truly assignments. Liv, I'm not sure if I'm okay with you risking your life without any back up. There's no way I can make sure you're safe," he said giving her a look filled with fatherly concerned.

"Don, we have to go through with this. Give me all the bells and whistles, if you feel I need it. Wires, GPS, hidden personal surveillance, whatever, but we still need to do this. If we don't he'll rape and kill more and more innocent civilians until we do. Captain-" Olivia said before she was interrupted.

"I'm looking for an Olivia Benson," a young delivery man said, walking into a bullpen full of anxious looking faces.

Olivia started walking towards him, when Elliot stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Put the package on the floor. Do you need a signature?" he asked the confused messenger.

"Uh… okay." The teen did as he was told. "Who's going to sign?" he asked holding out a clipboard and pen.

Elliot stepped forward. "I will."

"Elliot, no, if it's White, he might do something unexpected if he sees your name instead of mine," Olivia said, stopping him. She went up to the messenger and signed.

The boy looked at the signature. "You're Olivia?"

"Yea."

He took an envelope out of his bag. "I was told if you signed for it, I was to give you this," he explained, handing her the envelope.

She looked at the enveloped as if it were poison. "Could you put that on top of the package, please?"

He shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

With his business done there, he turned and left.

Cragen took control of the situation. "Get these to the lab, have them check for everything and tell them to get back to me as soon as possible, got it?" he told a passing uniform.

"Right away, captain." The cop picked up the package and envelope and headed in the direction of the lab.

"Okay, since, we're doing this, Liv, we need to get you set up with any gadgets the tech guys can come up with and some they can't. I want you to have a wire on every piece of clothing or jewelry you could possibly think of wearing." He looked to Elliot, "I want you with her at all times until you go to wherever White told you to."

"You got it, Cap," Elliot said, moving imperceptibly closer to the woman he felt so deeply for.

"Morales, is there any way we can get the hotel room lines diverted to each respective cell phone?"

"Yea, let me see what I can do. I'm going to need the name and room numbers from each place," Morales replied.

"Okay, you'll get that as soon as we're done assessing this e-mail. John, Fin: I want you to go to the lab and lean on them to hurry up. The sooner Olivia receives that White sent her, the better."

The partners nodded and went off in the same direction the cop took not five minutes ago.

"Captain, what's up? That e-mail has got you spooked. What did it say?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"It's just a list of where each person is supposed to be and when. Liv, he's been working on this for a while. He planned everything down to the last detail. He planned it so that each person has to go to a different place at a different time."

She took the print out of the e-mail and looked at it. Not only was each detective heading in a different direction at a different time, but they were also at 45 minute drive away from the Lydia motel, where she was meant to be, and that was with an average of speeding by 15 miles an hour. In addition, he reiterated the threats if they were to disobey any of his demands and warned them about not bringing in anyone else from outside the squad. The captain was right, White _had_ been scheming this for quite some time, and he had put a lot of thought and careful planning into it.

She went with Elliot to talk to the techs about getting her traceable without making her _noticeably_ traceable. _This is going to be fun_. She thought sarcastically. _If only Elliot could be with me, maybe it wouldn't be as terrifying._

They spent a few hours getting her hooked up and situated with clothes with GPS and wireless cameras in unimaginable places, subtle earrings that doubled as tracking devices, they took the necklace she always wore and attached a GPS device to that as well, and, if all else failed, they put not one, but two GPS tracking devices in her body. The first went under her shoulder blade, so the tiny bump would be undetectable, and the second went into a manmade cavity in one of her back molars. There was no way that Richard White would find and demolish every single electronic doo-dad they put on her, she was assured by the people who did it.

Elliot was with her the entire time, watching over her, like a big brother watching over his little sister, although the look in his eyes were anything but brotherly. He looked at her as if he wanted to grab her and never let her go and that someone was trying to take that opportunity away from him.

They were just finishing with turning Benson into a human electronic blip when he got a call from Munch telling them that the lab finished checking out the contents of the package and letter.

"We're on our way," he said grabbing their coats and helping Olivia out of the dental chair where she had just gotten the detect-a-molar implanted. "C'mon, the lab is done with your mail, we need to look at right away." Since Olivia was slightly sedated, he half carried, half walked her towards the elevator. Once they got in he looked at her. "So, does your mouth hurt?" he asked. He was not going to pass up quite possibly one of the last chances he had to do this, but he didn't want to hurt her.

She giggled, "No, why Stabler, you gunna kiss me?" she laughed harder and snorted which only caused her to laugh harder still.

He hit the emergency stop button. "Yes, I am." She stopped giggling almost immediately. He moved closer and tilted her chin up towards him. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes and said, "Olivia Benson, you mean more than life to me, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I don't want to risk losing you and never doing this though." With that he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss that quickly turned red hot.

She moaned into his mouth and leaned into him and his kiss, effectively deepening it. "Elliot," she gasped when they separated for air, "Elliot, I- I love- you," she declared in between kisses.

He pulled away. "Really? I think I've loved you since the first day I met you. You walked into the room just as Cragen was telling me about my new partner and then he pointed to you and… oh, Liv, all the colors in the room seemed brighter. When I first saw you, I forgot my name, the year, what I was doing there, everything except how incredibly amazing you looked."

She met his blue eyes with her tear-filled ones. "El, why did you tell me that? Here I am, about to risk life and limb to catch a psycho that has a hard-on for me, trying to convince myself that I could do it because I didn't have any family or a relationship to worry about and now you tell me that you love me."

He took her in his arms. "Sh… baby, I know, you probably hate what you're going through, believe me, I know that I hate it just as much, but we _will_ survive this. I won't let the bastard hurt you or any other person again. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her face. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked kissing the tears from her face.

She took a fortifying breath. "I think so," she answered nodding.

He nodded and after punching the emergency stop button again, took her in his arms.

"El, I'm so scared," she whispered softly into his supportive chest. "Just the fact that I'm scared freaks the living shit out of me. I don't _get_ scared, I get the shit-brick and make sure his ass rots in jail till the day he dies. But right now, I'm scared out of my mind."

"I know, Livia, I know. I'm scared, too." Just then, the doors to the elevator opened, and the world reintroduced itself to the pair.

"Olivia, c'mon, the lab checked the package and envelope and there's some things you need to see before anything else happens," Munch said immediately once he saw that it was indeed the two people he was waiting at the elevator for.

They went into Cragen's office, Elliot never leaving her side, and sat down at the desk. In the box placed on a corner of the desk were a home-made DVD, a lime green hat, an assortment of scarves and other clothes, a duffel bag, and lastly, a single white rose. Cragen waited for the newcomers to take in what was in front of them before he placed the DVD in the player and pressed "PLAY". Not to anyone's surprise, the face of Richard White filled the screen.

"_Hello, Olivia, my dear; and Detectives Stabler, Tutuola, and Munch, and Captain Cragen; I'm sure that the lovely ADAs and 'understanding' psychologists are in attendance as well. I won't insult you by asking you all to leave, because I know you won't. I know you're all here watching, trying to dissect anything and everything that you can from this message. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, this message is simply a token of my love for Olivia, and therefore, she's the only one I shall address._

_My darling, I enjoyed hearing your entrancing voice again today. I'm sure you're wondering what it is you're supposed to do with all of the gifts I sent you. It's probably exactly what you think, I want you to pick a lovely outfit out of those items, none of your own clothes, and pack the rest into the duffel I have so generously provided for you. You have until 7 o'clock to say your good-byes and leave the station house with the duffel. The white rose is for you to hold on to while you wait for me at the Lydia. _

_As I already mentioned, you are to check in under the name 'Peters'. Be sure to wear the hat when you do, because I'll be asking the attendant if you were. Wait for me, there, my love, I will come for you much later in the evening, after I called all of your friends at their respective hotels. The times on the __e-mail is the exact time each person is to leave the station house. Not a minute early or a minute late. I _will_ know._

_Don't forget, you have until 7 o'clock, which, by my calculations is about 2 hours. I figured your captain had the package and envelope sent to the lab for analysis, which was a silly idea, because I have no intention of hurting you or any of your friends… yet… Until then, here's a little something for you to enjoy, I hope you like it."_

The group looked at the clock. He was off by an hour. With help from Munch and Fin pestering the lab techs, it was almost quarter to four in the afternoon.

White's face disappeared for a moment as the screen went blank. Then, it reappeared. This was filmed at a different time and location than the first portion, but it still showed the face of Richard White smiling into the camera.

_"Hello again, Olivia, I think you know my friend, Annie,"_ he said, pulling a sobbing girl into the frame. Olivia gasped when she recognized her neighbor and victim from the night before. "_Annie and I are going to have some fun. Don't you just love this apartment?_" he asked, pulling himself and a struggling Annie back from the camera to show Olivia's apartment. Elliot stiffened behind her and tightened his hold on her shoulder.

"Turn this shit off. Liv, you don't need to see this, you need to rest. You have a long night in front of you… we all do," he said turning the offensive screen dark and kneeling in front of the woman he loved. "Look at me," he said, directing her gaze to meet his, "everything is going to be alright."

"Elliot's right, Benson, take a nap in the cribs, you'll need the energy later. Stabler, I want you with her. At. All. Times."

"I'm not leaving her until I have to Cap, you can count on that," Elliot reassured the older man, but not releasing Olivia's gaze. "C'mon, Livia, just for an hour."

She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled out of the chair. Elliot interlocked their fingers as he led her up to the cribs.

Those in Cragen's office saw this and looked around at each other. They all knew what had finally happened. The two finally saw what everyone else had known for a long time. They all knew what had happened, but they couldn't enjoy it because of the gloom that had descended upon the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA!!! ****Dey**** is gunna ****do**** it!! OOO!!!! (Ok, I'll stop teasing ya'll… and I'll stop pretending like I could handle myself in anything tougher than the '****burbs****. (I'm beyond white…) I'M STOPPING NOW!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own '****em****… Santa felt that I was a bad girl this year… **** He didn't give me coal, but he sure as HELL didn't give me them!**

**ON WITH IT ALREADY, YA BAND GEEK!**

Elliot and Olivia made their way into the cribs. But, before she knew what was going on, Elliot spun her around and pinned her against the door, effectively shutting it. "Olivia, I know why you feel you need to do this, but just because I know that, doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I don't want to lose you just as soon as I've found you," he said and crushed his lips to hers.

She gave as good as she got. Her lips fought his for dominance over the embrace. She reached behind her and locked the door securely. He cupped her ass and pulled her against him, showing her exactly how much he needed her.

Feeling his erection, she moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist grinding her heated core into it.

"Olivia, oh, baby!" he groaned at the friction. He grabbed her other leg and pulled it around him, pushing her higher against the door. He used the leverage to tear at her shirt. As he fought with the offending garment, he trailed kisses from her lips to the soft spot behind her ear eliciting a heady moan from his lover.

He knew all the right places to touch, kiss, lick, and caress. He hadn't even fully gotten her shirt undone and he was already driving her wild! "Elliot!" she murmured, the sensation getting the best of her. She helped him with the rest of her shirt and moved on to his when she finished undoing the last buttons.

With her breasts exposed, Elliot tore off her shirt, moving them away from the door and over to a cot. "Liv, babe, you're so perfect!" he exclaimed, laying her down on the mattress gently. He didn't want to make this last, but his partner, best friend, and now lover had other ideas.

"Elliot, shut up and kiss me already!" she cried out pulling him towards her and doing her best to make what clothes were left disappear. She only got as far as taking his tie and shirt off.

He reached around her and unclasped her bra, allowing her breasts to spill out. He looked at them with hunger and appreciation before dropping his head to them. She cried out in ecstasy as he took one hardened bud into his mouth, nipping lightly at it and soothing it with his tongue, all the while using his hand to lavish attention to its twin.

Olivia tilted her head back and held on to Elliot's as if the whole world would collapse if she didn't. "Elliot! I need you! I'm so close right now, baby!" she whimpered as sensation washed over her.

"It's okay, cum for me! Oh, God! You're so sexy!" he said as he kissed his way down her torso. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around as he opened the button and zipper to her slacks. He slid them down taking her panties along as well, exposing her completely to him. He looked down at what he had uncovered in awe, then the more primitive being inside of him took over as he crashed his lips to hers.

His touches began at her face and neck and made their way down, paying special attention to her breasts. They continued their trail down towards her hips. He teased her entrance with the lightest of touches before moving on to her inner thighs.

"El, _please!_" she grunted in frustration.

He laughed softly, "Please, what, Olivia?"

_Christ, he's going to make me say it._ "Fuck me, please! Elliot!"

Before all of the words were out of her mouth, he entered her with two fingers. She came almost immediately screaming out a combination of his name and a string of profanities.

He watched her, pumping his fingers in and out, milking her orgasm for all she had. When he saw that she had drifted back down from the heavens, he moved down her body, and, pulling a leg over each shoulder, brought his face to the apex between her thighs. He kissed her clit, sucking on it and tonguing it before lapping at the juices from her orgasm. He inserted his tongue and swirled it around loving everything in his reach.

She bucked up into his face, moaning deliriously. He only laughed and held her hips in place as he felt her inner walls contracting around his tongue. Again, he continued his ministrations until she calmed down. He kissed his way back up her body, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Liv, I want you so bad right now." He took one of her compliant hands and brought it to his manhood still entrapped in fabric. "See?"

She let out a sexy moan and rubbed him through his pants. "El," was all she had to say. She crushed her lips to his and made quick work of his belt and pants. She flipped them so she was on top of him, and went about divesting him of his clothing. She tossed his pants and boxers in the general direction of the rest of his clothes. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of him. It had been so long since she had been with a man and he was so big, she wasn't sure she could do this without hurting herself.

Elliot sensed her hesitation, "Liv, honey, I promise I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want me to do. Trust me," he said, looking her in the eyes and kissing her sweetly.

"I know, El, it's just… it's been quite a while for me, I was just thinking how lucky I am to be with you, even if just for this little while." She went in to return his kiss, but he avoided it and flipped them, so he was once again on top. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Don't talk like that. This is not just a good bye fuck, because this isn't good-bye and it is most definitely not a fuck. Olivia Serena Benson, I'm madly head over heels in _love_ with you. I'm making _love_ to you, and we're going to catch this sick piece of shit, and so help me, there had better be other witnesses, or I'll kill the bastard."

She looked at him wide eyed. "El, I- I know this isn't fucking, I just… fuck… El, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I know. Hold on," he warned and he slowly pushed in. Her breath hitched as she felt him stretching her everywhere. When he was all the way in, he stopped.

When she felt him stop, her eyes opened. "What are you doing? Don't stop! El, I need you! MOVE!"

He laughed, sending shock waves straight to her soul. Her heart pounded with the love she had for him and the love he was giving to her. He began to move cautiously at first, and then faster when a moan escaped from her throat. They quickly established a comfortable rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust. But she wanted more, "Elliot, baby, let me go, I want to hold you," she said struggling against his hands.

He laughed again and maneuvered both of her small wrists into one hand. He then snaked his free hand down to swipe at her clit repeatedly. The sensation washed over her as she felt Elliot moving inside of her and above her. She was beginning to feel yet another climax start in her belly.

He bent his head down to work his magic on her breasts again when her head started thrashing from side to side and the sex sounds she was emitting became louder and more frantic.

She felt the pleasure beginning to peak, or so she thought. She cried out his name just as he was about to nip at a pebbled areola, so he did. When he heard this and felt her beginning to convulse around him, he caressed her clit again, increased his speed, and thought of multiplication tables.

As she floated back to Earth, he peppered her face with butterfly kisses. "You are so beautiful when you cum for me, baby," he said and captured her lips for a searing embrace.

She felt his cock twitch inside of her and a forgotten firecracker went off inside. "El, you're amazing, but I want you to come for me, too," she whispered. With that, she summoned what strength she had left and flipped them. "You feel so fucking good in me, baby, I don't think I'll ever get enough!" she exclaimed as she began riding him.

Elliot figured she was anything but silent in bed, but he never expected her to talk dirty, or how much it turned him on. He thrust into her as deep and as hard as he could. This woman was driving him crazy. He sat up and pulled her head down to his, never faltering in tempo. "Oh, God, Liv! I'm so fucking close!"

"Me too," she cried. She brought her own hand to where they were joined and fingered herself.

It was just too much for him to bear, he thrust up into her three more times before finally exploding inside of her. His orgasm was enough to bring her over the edge one last time.

They came simultaneously, calling out the other's name; and together, the collapsed in a tired heap.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, now that THEY'RE happy and all… (****hope**** you are as well) **

**Disclaimer: ****Ya**** know that **_**last**_** chapter? If they were mine, they'd be doing **_**that**_**… but then it'd be shown on cable… maybe even pay-per-view. shrugs**

At 6:30, Cragen looked to his colleagues. "Okay, so who is going to wake the two of them up?" he asked.

His question was met with, "I don't want to walk in on whatever is going on up there," "Yea right, nice try, Cap," and silence.

"Alright, we'll draw straws," he suggested. He too didn't want to walk in on the new love birds, but he didn't want to risk whatever it was that White had planned if they follow instructions exactly as ordered.

In the end, it was Casey who pulled the short straw. Munch offered to go along citing that "The wrath of Elliot Stabler is not to be taken alone," although, everyone knew that he wanted to be as close to the ADA as possible.

They made their way up the stairs and stared at the door.

"Well, I guess here goes," he said, and knocked on the door.

The pair heard a scuffle and some muffled words before the door opened to reveal a mussed Elliot Stabler with pants on, but undone, wide open shirt, and loose tie around his neck.

"Interrupting are we?" Munch asked in his usual way.

Elliot surprised them by not yelling. He saw the look of sadness in Casey's eyes and quietly said, "So, it's time, then."

Munch nodded. "Yes it is, Elliot. We're sorry."

Elliot nodded and went back into the room, shutting the door.

"Liv, I hate this, but you need to hurry, it's time," he said sadly.

Olivia finished putting on what clothes she could find. "I know. Who knocked?"

"John and Casey."

She nodded silently and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw John comforting a crying ADA Novak. "Hey, Case? Could you bring me the stuff? And possibly go into my locker and grab my make-up?"

She waited while Casey ran to help, glad that there was something that she could do. When she returned, she stumbled upon Elliot and Olivia in a private embrace.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise, Olivia. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he murmured softly. With one last kiss he turned from her and went down to the rest of the group.

"Casey, could you maybe help me?" Olivia asked, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Just a second." She went over to the railing and motioned for Alex to join them.

The two ADAs walked into the cribs, not sure of how to act. This was supposed to be a happy time, when Olivia and Elliot finally figured everything out, but with White threatening everything that the detective held dear, the whole advent seemed to pale in comparison.

They helped her with her hair and make-up, brushing it out so it wasn't obvious that Olivia had just been thoroughly sexed. They covered up the love bites that Elliot left her with make-up and they helped disguise her tracking devices in the hideous clothes that White had given her.

With ten minutes to go before 7, she made her way downstairs, carrying the duffel and the hat. " Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you all when this is over." She went around to each of her coworkers and friends, giving them each a hug. She then went in search of the missing captain.

She found him in his office, his bottle of scotch open next to half-full tumbler.

"Detective Benson," he said gesturing for her to take the liquid courage, "This whole mess has me nearly falling off the wagon. You'd better make it through this, otherwise, I'll be holding you personally responsible for me cracking under the pressure of finding Elliot a new partner," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She set down the now empty glass and moved around the desk towards the man she saw as a father figure. "Everything will be alright, at least, that's what Elliot keeps telling me." She gave him a warm hug and a loving kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when this is over, okay? I'm expecting you and Elliot to make sure that this bastard is caught and appropriately dealt with," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Elliot entered the office behind her. "Liv…"

She sniffled and answered, "Yea, I'm coming."

Don looked her in the eyes, "Go, and don't even think of letting him hurt you."

Elliot escorted her to the doors. With two minutes to go before7, they reached the exit to the world outside their happy station house.

"Well, good-"

"Don't," he said, cutting her off with his lips. "Don't say good-bye."

"Elliot, but… what should I say?"

"Tell me you love me," he answered with a heavy heart.

"I do. I love you more than I could ever have imagined. More than Disney could display with talking mice and evil step-mothers. I love you beyond everything I have ever known, and it enthralls me and it scares the living shit out of me, but I don't care, because I am desperately, hopelessly, madly, stupendously in love with Elliot Stabler, and I don't care who hears it."

They embraced one last time before 7.

With 10 seconds to go, they pulled apart. She turned towards the doors and saw a black limo with tinted windows pull up. _Well, here goes._ She thought.

"Olivia!" he called out to her as he ran the few steps to catch up. He grabbed her and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers. "I love you, too," he said, forcing himself to pull away before he couldn't anymore. "Now, go, we wouldn't want the maestro of this work of careful planning to become angry."

"El-"

"GO!" he yelled at her. Before she had a chance to respond he spun around and ran off away from her. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Detective Benson made her way through the doors to the waiting limo.

The driver had a chauffer's hat on which covered half of his face. He then gestured for her to get in the car. She got in the limo to find an envelope with her name on it. She flipped it over to open it, but stopped when she saw: "Don't open for five minutes." written on the back. The limo started moving and the seconds ticked by as she watched the green numbers slowly change on the digital clock.

When it was finally 7:05, she cautiously opened the envelope.

"_My dearest Olivia, _

_I hope you like the __limo,__ I thought you'd like to see how the upper crust of society lives. Your gracious driver already knows where to go, so don't worry about bothering him with trivialities. _

_We'll be together soon, my love, and then we can shout our love to the whole world._

_No hard feelings,_

_Me."_

Olivia placed the card back in the envelope with shaking hands. She tried taking her mind off of what was happening, by looking out of the window.

She was watching Manhattan go by when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She stared at it as if it were a different person looking back at her, and that that poor person was frightened out of their wits. That she wasn't the person possibly going to her death in a _limo_. She watched detachedly as the stranger in the window lost the battle over her tears allowing one solitary drop to make a path down their face.

"Oh, Elliot! I'm scared! I need you to hold me right now," she said to the empty car.

Suddenly, she was jerked to the side as the limo took an unexpected left turn from the right lane.

Olivia had been to the Lydia Motel. She knew it was in the skanky part of town, surrounded by crack houses and brothels. The limo was taking her away from that part of town towards the upper east side. Something was wrong.

"Excuse me," she called out to the driver, "I'm supposed to go to the Lydia Motel that is in the other direction." She was beginning to worry about what White would do it she didn't arrive at the Lydia. "Please, innocent lives depend on this," she pleaded.

The driver gave an indistinguishable grunt and kept driving in his chosen direction.

Olivia gave a tug on the door handle only to find it locked. She tried to get a grasp on the lock, but it was not use. She was hopelessly trapped.

_Dammit! Why didn't I have the common sense to bring my cell phone and pray to God that White didn't notice it before I had a chance to ditch it?_ she thought to herself. _Duh, idiot, because if he _did_ find the phone, you'd be dead.__ That and you have more than enough gizmos to let people know where you're heading._

She moved as close to the dividing window as she could and rolled it down. The sight that met her eyes nearly made her sick. The man she presumed to be the driver was slumped over in the passenger seat covered in blood. That was what chilled her soul to its core. The man in control of the limo was none other than Richard White.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, this one is a bit shorter than the first few… but if I ended it anywhere else, this chapter would take **_**forever**_** to end. SOOO… yea… and I'm already going to upload the next like billion chapters tonight as it is ****soo****… it ain't like ****ya****hurtin**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only, the big Band Geek sighed.**

Elliot was watching Liv's movements on the GPS handheld Morales had given him when something made him do a double take. "CAP!" he called, "CAP! Olivia is headed in the wrong direction!"

Cragen looked at his own handheld device tracking one of his best detectives and he realized Elliot was right. The blinking dot should have been moving South, but this dot was moving North.

"Don, what are we going to do? We gotta do something!" Elliot demanded.

"Elliot, calm down! Did you see her get into the cab?"

"It wasn't a cab."

"What?!"

"It wasn't a cab, it was a limo." Realization dawned on Elliot. "SHIT! He already has her!!!" He grabbed his coat and keys and ran to the elevator, only to be stopped by Fin. "TUTUOLA GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO SAVE OLIVIA!!!!" he hollered as he fought to get away.

"Settle down, Elliot! There's nothing we can do right now! Liv is going to be okay… as long as you CALM DOWN!" Fin yelled wrestling with Elliot for control. "No one can leave until their supposed to- ARGH!" He finally managed to subdue a man he considered his brother. Elliot ended up face first on the floor with Fin on top of him restraining him by pulling his arms behind him.

"OKAY! GET OFF!"

"Promise you won't try to make a break for it?"

"YES!"

Fin cautiously let his friend up and pulled him into a bear hug. "You think this is only hard on you? Liv is like a sister to me, I would do anything to protect her."

Elliot couldn't stand it anymore: he broke down. "Fin, I'm in love with her. If I don't get to see her again I… I don't know what I'll do. I'd be so lost without her."

"I know, dude, I know. We've all known for longer than either of you have known. But if you do anything rash, that sick fuck'll hurt Liv, and you don't want that on your conscience either. So, _wait_ until you're supposed to leave."

"There has to be something we can do," Elliot said, regaining his usual control.

"No, there isn't, Elliot, we'll keep watch on the GPS until it stops moving and then we'll move in," Cragen said, joining the conversation.

"No, I agree with Elliot," Munch chimed in, "now that he has Olivia, he won't be focused on us. He just wants her."

They all turned to look at him. "Thank you, Dr. Huang, and here I thought you were Asian," the real George said.

"Huang, is he right?" Cragen asked with hope.

"He beat me to the punch, I was about to say the same thing. Now that White has what he wants, he's going to focus on _her_, not us. He obviously hasn't found the tracking devices yet, so that means that she's still safe. Now would be the best time to close in on him."

"But what about his threat to call everyone at their hotels?" Fin asked.

"That's not a problem anymore. I called each of the hotels and had them forward any calls made to anyone under the name of 'Peters' to the correct cell phone," Morales said just coming in the room.

Elliot looked to the Captain. "Well, what are we going to do? I can't just sit around here waiting for 8:47 to come around. I'll go stir crazy knowing that my partner is with that psycho."

Cragen saw that they were all resolved. With a sigh, he said, "All right, here's what we do…"

When Olivia saw the driver of the vehicle, she made the mistake of making a noise while within arm's length of White.

"Hello, my sweet, how nice of you to join me," he said oily. "But I can't have you ruining the surprise if you know where we're headed, so no hard feelings, right, love?" With a sudden jerk of movement, Olivia saw stars and was sent stumbling into the back of the limo. "How about some aromatherapy to get you in the mood, does that sound nice darling?" he said laughing. He rolled up and locked the divider window.

At first, she didn't understand what he meant my "aromatherapy", but then she was beginning to get light headed and she realized that he was gassing her. She tried the windows, but he had locked those as well. She was trapped in a cage, and that cage was quickly filling up with gasses. She tried to stay awake, but she was fighting an uphill battle and losing. With one last breath, she surrendered to the awaiting darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It gets ****kinda**** intense here… and while ****your**** caring author (AKA **_**me**_**) seems to be a bright and bubbly person… her imagination…****mmmmmmmyea****, not so much. **

**Disclaimer: There is NO way this stuff would be put on NBC… INTENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning: Depicts rape, violence, and anything else you could think Richard White would do to Olivia if he ever got ****ahold**** of her.**

**On with the story!! (****and**** I still want feedback, so I can make this a better story for all!!)**

She awoke with a start trying to remember what woke her and where she was. She turned her head and she saw the leering smile from her worst nightmares. She gasped in terror which only caused her head to explode in protest. _Okay, body check. __Head?__Splitting, but sadly still there.__Arms, hands and fingers?__ Intact and fully functional… __except__ tied behind my back. __Legs, feet, and toes?__Ditto.__ Okay… other parts? Missing Elliot, but otherwise not abused. Okay, so if I could only get my hands free…hand on, what? THAT BASTARD PULLED MY DETECT-O-MOLAR!!!! SHIT! I wonder if he found all of my tracking devices._

"Hello, Detective Benson, how are we today?"

"Fuck you," she said trying to beat back the pain overpowering her brain.

"That is the plan, yes, but I believe in buying the girl dinner first, maybe some flowers."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Somewhere where your friends won't interrupt us," he said. "I found all of your tracking devices, hope you don't mind. I found them a bit tacky, so I threw them in the Hudson River. The one in your mouth was particularly interesting to relieve you of, but don't worry, we're all alone now."

Her stomach rebelled at the thought. She rolled to her side and vomited onto his shoe.

"Awe, you're not feeling well? I'm sorry, but these were nice shoes and now they're ruined. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you," he said. He stood up and told her, "But you must realize, this _is_ your fault." With that, he kicked her in the stomach.

_Those were ribs. I just hope he didn't find my shoulder GPS. If I still have that, then Elliot and the guys will be here soon, I hope._ she thought as he rained blow after blow to her solar plexus. Mercifully, the pain became too much, and she slipped gratefully back into unconsciousness.

"Why did we give her more GPS trackers than just the shoulder and tooth? All of her dots are in the Hudson. There's only one left. The bastard took her tooth out," Cragen said from the passenger seat watching the handheld closely. "Make a left here."

Elliot gritted his teeth and made a left at the street where White made his crazy left turn earlier. He followed Cragen's directions for another 30 minutes or so until Cragen told him to turn the siren and light off.

"If he hears you, she's as good as dead. And we don't know whether or not there's windows where he's keeping her. I don't want to risk her life just so we get there faster," the captain reasoned.

When Olivia regained consciousness, she knew why. She knew why she woke up, she knew why her body ached unforgivingly, she knew why she was tied up, and she knew what the weight on top of her meant.

Richard White was ready for her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Are you ready to prove your love for me, my dear?" he asked rubbing his erection against her suggestively.

This time, Olivia was able to control the urge to spew all over her captor. Instead, she simply looked at him with hatred.

"I can see that you are. Good!" he exclaimed happily. He placed a kiss on her forehead and promised to be right back.

He returned with a wicked looking knife. When Olivia saw it, her eye opened wide. "Richard, please, no. Please, don't kill me," she begged.

He sniggered and knelt down next to where he was keeping her hostage. "Who said I was going to kill you? We're going to make _love_ to each other, Liv," he said as he trailed the blade of the knife softly against her skin, leaving a thin line of fresh blood in its wake. "But it's harder to do with clothes in the way, wouldn't you agree?" He grabbed the clothes he put on her when she was unconscious and used the knife to cut through the fabric. He did the same to the flowy skirt he chose. He took in her naked flesh seeing the marks that Elliot had made those few hours before.

He shoved her down roughly and backhanded her. "Whore, you cheated on me, I can tell. You have bite marks. So tell me, it was Detective Stabler."

She replied with a look of unadultered repulsion.

"Oh, I see. It _was_ Detective Stabler. Imagine that." In a flurry of movement, he grabbed her neck and brought her face up to his, cutting off her air supply. "I don't like to share, my bride, so I'll have to claim what's rightfully mine." He crushed his lips to hers. Once again, he flung his captive to the ground.

Olivia gasped for breath now that her throat was free to work properly. While she was giving her brain the oxygen it needed, White had moved around her to her back. "I don't like sharing one bit, Olivia." He took aim and kicked her spine. She felt more bones crack, but she guessed it was more ribs, instead of a vertebra.

Aside from her gasps of air, Olivia had yet to make a sound which only served to enrage her kidnapper.

He forced her on to her back. He found the ring in the wall and connected the bonds that restrained her arms to it, effectively keeping her from using her hands to protect herself. He stood in front of her. "Watch," he commanded. He waited until her eyes were looking at him before he began to undress. The sight repulsed her. The years had not been kind to this man. Once he freed himself from his clothing, he made her watch as he stroked himself until he got an erection.

He was fully prepared to go, so picking up the knife, he walked the short distance to his prisoner. "Oh, don't look so frightened, my dear, you're going to like what you feel," he said forcing himself into her.

With that final invasion of her body, Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed out in agony and struggled against the restraints.

"See? You're screaming for more." When she wouldn't stop struggling he threatened her, but still she continued. "Shut up!" he demanded. He raised the knife and brought the handle down forcefully towards her skull.

The last thing she remembered before the blow connected was a shout and a vision of Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We're still in the dark tunnel, but there's a bright light at the end. Don't worry!! Now, in most cases, I'd say: DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!! But in this case… I'll make an exception: HEAD TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!! THERE'S ONLY GOODNESS!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Warning: Still in the midst of White-violence… continuing from the previous chapters.**

"Captain, it's gotta be one of these buildings," Fin said.

"No shit, Sherlock, I can see why you're a detective. Now, could you use your psychic powers for good and figure out which one?" Elliot replied shortly.

"Hey, this isn't easy for anyone, so stow the attitude," Cragen said intervening.

Suddenly, Alex heard something. "Sh! Listen!" Everyone quieted down.

"This way!" Elliot said following the sound. He and Fin led the group. "See, even your_ girlfriend_ is a better detective than you."

Fin gave him a look. "I'm gunna let that one slide, cuz we're so close to getting this sick bastard. You better be glad that _your_ girlfriend's life hangs in the balance."

"Okay, I'm sorry, now shut up before he hears you."

They followed the sound of Olivia's screams into one of the many abandoned warehouses.

Elliot walked ahead of the group. What he saw made his stomach churn. White was on top of Olivia with her hands tied to the wall above her head. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!" White yelled at her. He picked up a beastly blade and brought the handle down on her head just as Elliot shouted out.

The hilt connected with her skull with a resounding thunk. "You sick bastard! I'll kill you!" Elliot yelled from too far away. White turned his head to see who had found them. When he realized who it was, he laughed and brought the knife up again. Before anyone could react he brought it down, driving it into Olivia's limp forearm, pinning it to the wall.

"Come any closer and I'll make sure I hit her heart," he warned.

He didn't see the others quietly come in behind him. Cragen snuck up to him. "You mother fucker," he said coldly, touching his gun to White's temple. "Get off of her, now."

White made to move up, but Finn became impatient. He grabbed him by the armpit. "Get yo ass up. You better be glad I didn't let my man Elliot kill you. He's first in line, if you misbehave, though."

Once White no longer posed a threat to Olivia, Elliot rushed over to her. "Oh, God! Liv!" He pulled the knife out of her arm and untied her wrists. He took his coat and shirt off. He ripped his shirt and used it to put pressure to the wound. "Call a bus! Hurry!" he called.

Warner, Casey, and Alex came in as White was being escorted out of the building none too politely by the Captain and Fin. Alex saw the mess that White had created and gasped. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. Warner, Casey, and Munch ran over to help Elliot control the bleeding and cover Olivia up.

Elliot had lost control of his emotions and was haphazardly pressing on Olivia's arm. Warner took over the job of applying pressure to the wound. Munch and Casey worked on covering her shivering form and checking for any other wounds. Elliot simply held her and cried.

"Please, God, don't take her away from me! I need her too much for her to be gone. Oh, God!" he sobbed over and over. The ambulance came and loaded a still unconscious Detective Benson into the back. Elliot climbed in the back.

"Uh, sir, you can't be-" a young medic started. He stopped suddenly with a look from the distraught detective.

"Take us to the nearest hospital. Go as fast as you can. I am a police officer, as is this woman. If there's a problem, keep going, I'll have someone take care of it." Elliot waited. "FUCKING GO!! HER LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE HERE!!!!!!!!"

The medics jumped into action as the driver sped off towards Bellevue. Elliot took out his cell. "This is Detective Stabler from the 1-6, I need all roads cleared between the Hudson and Bellevue hospital. My partner is bleeding heavily and we need nothing in our way." He hung up the phone, wondering how he managed to stay so controlled with the woman he loved dying right in front of him. His hand found hers. "C'mon Liv, I need you to live. I can't go on without you, dammit." They arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes and the medics rushed to get Olivia to a waiting OR.

Elliot tried to follow, but was stopped at a set of double doors. "Sir, you can't come through here, you'll have to wait in the lobby," an elderly nurse informed him.

He tried giving her the same look as the young medic, but she stood her ground.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot let you through here. Go and wait in the lobby." Then, she took pity on him. "I'll watch the whole thing and I'll let you know everything that's happening as soon as possible."

Elliot looked at her through the tears in his eyes. "Please, anything. I need to know."

She nodded and gestured for him to go to the waiting room.

When he walked in the sitting area, he saw that everyone was there. "Why is everyone here? What about White?" he asked seeing the Captain and Fin.

"He's in the car. We locked the doors," Fin explained.

"And he's out cold. Fin gave him a necessary elbow to the head," Cragen finished.

"I didn't hear that," Alex and Casey said together.

Warner walked in carrying her medic bag. "He's also medically sedated. He won't wake up until we want him to. That fucking rat bastard," she muttered. They all looked at her surprised. "Well what? I hate the guy just as much as you do." She walked past the group. "I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help Olivia."

"That's a good idea," Elliot agreed. He made his way to the desk and told the nurse he wanted to give blood to his partner and that they were, indeed a match. "We both have A positive blood, and she needs some, so take some of mine and put it into her!" he exclaimed.

The nurse agreed immediately, even without Elliot's outburst, and took his blood.

Warner came out of a door wearing scrubs and a hair net. "Is that for Olivia Benson?" she asked the nurse.

"Yea, this guy just donated it," the nurse said.

"Melinda, we're matches. You know I'm clean, Liv needs blood! You saw how much she lost," he urged.

"Alright, I'll take this right to her." Without another word Warner went down the hall and through the forbidden doors.

A few hours later, Elliot was on his twelfth cup of coffee and his millionth lap around the waiting room when the elderly nurse from before came out. "They've stopped the bleeding in her arm, the stab wound nearly cost the woman her life. Right now, they're stopping any internal bleeding and patching up her ribs. She's got a severe concussion, three ribs were broken, twice that were bruised, she has had massive internal bleeding, if the call had been even five minutes later, she wouldn't have made it to the hospital. As of right now, if she makes it through the night, she should make it," the nurse told the room.

Elliot collapsed at the news. "When will I get to see her?" he asked.

"Once she's out of recovery, you can visit her." The nurse looked at his face. "You love her, don't you?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I'll sneak you in once she's out of the OR. You can see her through the ICU windows."

He sagged into the nearest chair. "Thank you so much."

"I understand, honey, I understand," she told him sitting next to him and taking him in her arms like a grandma.

An hour and a half later, Elliot was pacing the waiting room again when the nurse came in.

"Elliot, follow me."

She led him through many halls. When they arrived at a set of double doors marked "ICU" she handed him a set of scrubs.

"Right this way, sweetie." She brought him to a window.

Elliot looked in. He saw two beds, but only one was occupied. He looked closer. The patient in the room didn't look a thing like Olivia, but he knew it was her. There were bandages and bruises covering her beautiful face.

"Oh, God, Liv, what did that bastard do to you?" he asked no one in particular.

"Lord knows what, but I hope the police catch him. I'd like to give that sick freak a lethal injection," the nurse replied next to him.

"We did. He's waiting in a car in the parking lot. Dr. Warner injected him with something to keep him from brutalizing the two detectives that were in custody of that ass wipe. And one of those detectives was forced to subdue him with an elbow to the head."

The nurse looked at him clearly seeing through his veiled justification for keeping a criminal locking in a car in a hospital parking lot and for giving him an unnecessary beat down in the process.

"Good," was all she had to say.

"When can I talk to her?"

"You can be with her in a few hours once she's moved from ICU. Go on, I'll keep a special eye on her. You look dead on your feet, Mr. Stabler."

"Is there somewhere I could lie down?" he asked staring at the empty bed next to Olivia.

"Well, I don't see anyone using that bed right there," she said pointing.

He looked at her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank you," he said quietly. Pulling away, he asked her, "If you see Dr. Warner, please tell her to come to this room."

He went into the room. The bed closest to the door was the empty one. He passed right by that and went over to his partner, lover, and best friend. "Oh, God, Olivia, you have to pull through this." He cried until he ran out of tears to cry. He then went and moved the free bed closer to Olivia's and lay down.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SEE???? I TOLD you!! Everything is brighter now! Aren't you glad you went towards the light? (I'm terribly sorry that I'm forcing you to put up with these annoying and cheese-****tastic**** commentaries… but alas… it's what I do and who I am, and I am comfortable with that, thank you very much!)**

**Disclaimer: THEY'RE MINE!!! ****wakes up damn.**

"Elliot! Wake up! They're about to move Olivia and you can't be in here," Warner said, waking him.

He quickly got up and looked at Olivia. "Moving her? Where?"

Warner smiled up at him. "Put it this way, I ain't getting her body. She made it through the night, so unless there are any serious complications, I see her coming out of this fine," the doctor told him. "But GET! They can't find you here."

He ran out to the waiting room. "They're moving her out of ICU right now. Warner says she's gunna make it," he exclaimed to those who were still waiting. "Where are Fin and Cragen?" he asked John.

"They took White down to the station. They wanted to wait for you, but they couldn't risk him waking up and knowing where Liv was."

The group waited until Warner came out to bring them to Olivia. "She's still out of it, but you can see her and talk to her."

They followed the ME to Olivia's hospital room. The girls gasped and cried and Munch had to look away from the mess that White had made Olivia's face. Elliot just looked through the window with tears in his eyes. "She's still beautiful."

Over the next few days, Olivia drifted in and out of consciousness. The entire time, Elliot was at her side.

He was sleeping with his head on her bed when a hand touched his head startling him to wakefulness.

"Liv!"

"Did we get him?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes, we got him, baby doll. Oh, God! I was so worried I was going to lose you! I wasn't ready for that."

"Good," she rasped which led to a coughing fit. She winced and put her hand on her rib cage. "Ow."

Over the next few days, all of Olivia's friends came to visit her and by the end of the week, she was allowed to go home.

_Home._ What was that place anymore. "Hey, El? Can I ask you something?"

"Done."

"But I-… okay, cool, thanks."

"I knew what you were going to ask me," he said gently sitting on her hospital bed and drawing her close.

"Oh, yea, Macho Man? What?"

"If you could stay with me." At the look of shock on her face he laughed. "Liv, I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else."

A few days later, Casey Novak visited Olivia at Elliot's place. "Liv, I really hate that I have to do this, but White seems to think that he's innocent. You have to testify at his trial… as one of his witnesses."

Elliot came in from the kitchen. "No, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to."

"The Court says we can't violate his eighth amendment right to confront his accuser."

"But he was caught red handed! And he gave us evidence if his guilt! How can any judge say that _this_ fucker deserves that right? Look at her! He beat her almost to death and he thinks he can get away scot free?!?"

"He knows he's basically fucked, but he thinks he can go for an insanity defense," Casey explained.

"Well, we'll just use Huang to prove he knew what he was doing the whole time," Elliot argued.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Elliot," she said. She looked at Olivia. "I'm saying he's challenging _your_ mental capabilities."

Olivia looked up shocked. "Can he do that?"

"He can with a damn good defense lawyer. He's been remanded, so the incredible amount he would have had to pay for bail can now go to his defense."

Olivia's face had lost its color underneath the heavy bruises. Elliot stepped in again. "Casey, try to get that motion overturned, for now, I think Olivia needs rest."

The ADA stood up, "I'll see what I can do, but short of changing the Bill of Rights, I don't see what else there is." She said her good byes and left.

Elliot turned to Olivia, "Liv, c'mon, let's take a nap and try to forget all of this, okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. All too soon, her tears began to fall, "Oh, Elliot, I don't know if I can see him again. I don't know if I can do this." She cried as he held her.

"It's okay baby, everything will be alright. I'll make sure that," he said over and over again, trying to reassure her.

_Why didn't I kill that bastard when I had the chance? Now, he's dragging Liv down with him and it's tearing her apart! My gun was right there! It was as if I was frozen, her screams of pain and terror led me to her, but then stopped me in my tracks. Oh, God! Why didn't I take that shot?_

They fellasleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Olivia was the first to awake, which was unusual because her body knew she needed rest to repair. She disentangled herself from Elliot and made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she wanted to take a shower, but realized that it would be nearly impossible without Elliot's help with keeping the bandages dry and helping her wash up. She was working with a physical therapist, but she regained only so much mobility in her arm. She gave up on ever having clean hair again and acknowledged that she would probably smell like B.O. for the rest of her life and went out to the kitchen to see if she could possibly find some food that she could eat.

The wind was howling outside and the lights were dimming. _Great we're probably going to lose power tonight_. No soon had she thought that when the world went dark. _Fuck._ She did her best to make the rest of the way over to the sink in the kitchen, where she knew Elliot kept extra flashlights and candles. She was almost there when she was reminded of the island in-between the bathroom and the sink. She walked into it, stubbing her toes and hitting her already sore ribs. She cried out in agony and cursed at her stupidity.

"Olivia?!" she heard Elliot call from the next room.

"Kitchen. We lost power as I was coming back from the bathroom and I ran into the island. I can't see a damn thing, Elliot."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." He pulled out his cell phone and used that to help him find his Olivia. He quickly made his way over to her and saw that she was using her injured arm to hold on to her side and her other arm to keep her from falling to the floor. "I got you, babe," he said carefully wrapping an arm about her waist, under her rib cage.

"El, we need light. I don't think your cell is going to illuminate the house enough for the two of us," she said, a hint of fear edging her voice. "Please, get the flashlights and candles."

He did and on the short trip back to her, there was a flash of lightning followed immediately by a loud roll of thunder.

Olivia screamed and jumped at this. Elliot was at her side almost immediately. He placed the flashlights and candles on the counter beside them and pulled her into his body.

She buried her head into his protective warmth and cried. She jumped and shivered every time a fresh bolt streaked across the sky. They stood there as the storm raged outside.

When it had subsided a bit, he helped her up to his room and got her into bed. He was about to pull away and move to the cot he had set up for himself when she grabbed his arm. "Please, don't. Stay with me," she asked softly.

"Always," he said getting into bed behind her. He wanted to hold her close, so the world couldn't get to her, but he didn't want to hurt her. She sat up to take the 6 different pills the doctor prescribed her and lay back down.

"Elliot, why won't you hold me?"

"I don't know how to without hurting you," he confessed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

She giggled softly, "El, baby, I'm on hardcore pain killers. You _can't _hurt me." She moved closer to him. "Hold me, Elliot."

He did and they fell into a restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so I'm no lawyer, and I'm probably right in saying that the defense tactics you're about to read that sprouted o so fruitfully from my mind are completely bull and there's no chance in hell that **_**any**_** defense attorney worth his salt would do this… or whether or not it's even legal… but YEA! I just had to do something that would ****holla**** "PLOT TWIST!" so enjoy the twisted as fuck legal-system that I came up with!! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I still need this? (I'm running out of witticisms, here)**

They awoke the next morning to someone pounding on their door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Elliot called. He opened the door to find a strange woman dressed professionally.

"Elliot Stabler?" she asked. He nodded. She handed him a folded up blue sheet of paper. "You've been served."

"El, who is it?" Olivia asked gingerly making her way down the stairs.

"No one, Olivia," he started.

The clerk's face lit up at the name. "Olivia Benson?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Sweet, you just saved me a trip across town," she said pulling out an identical sheet and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia looked at her quizzically. "What am I being served for?" she asked.

"You are to appear in court as a witness for the defense of Richard White. Have a good day."

Elliot's blood boiled. "We have to help defend that sick fuck? He's the reason that my partner is all beat up! He did this to her!"

"Sorry, sir, I just deliver the subpoenas, I don't ask why," the clerk said looking apologetic. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know…"

"Get… out…" Elliot said quietly although the clerk could hear the menace behind his soft words. Without another word, she quickly ran to her car and left.

Elliot turned to see Olivia no longer with him in the doorway, but on the couch. "Liv, we'll talk to Casey, she'll work this out. C'mon, it's not like we don't have connections in the legal system," he joked trying to make the situation brighter.

"Elliot, love, I think there is something seriously wrong with that man. Besides the obvious. Why would he call _us_ as witnesses for him? We're the two people he should pray to God don't show up at his trial, and now he wants us to try to defend him? Maybe he _is_ good for an insanity defense."

"Liv, he's not trying to prove that _he's_ insane, but that _you're _insane. Remember, that's what Casey told us yesterday."

She sat quietly, soaking this information in. With a sigh she nodded. "Well, he can try to make me look insane, but what jury would believe him? I mean, look at the evidence, we have a DVD of him raping Annie and who knows what else, threatening e-mails, and my testimony that he raped me. Why is he doing this?"

Elliot felt it was best if he didn't tell her that he and the rest of the squad had caught White red-handed while he was raping her. "He wants to control you, he wants to make you his by making you do something like this. Liv, I don't know what to say, I don't know if there's any way out of this."

The weeks leading up to the trial went by uneventfully. Olivia did her best to heal with the help of Elliot. The doctors believed that she would regain full mobility within six months, but until then, she was working with a physical therapist.

Elliot and Olivia spent every day together. Elliot took what vacation time he had and some he didn't, much to the captain's relief. Cragen was glad that Olivia had someone there to help her. He had seen what White had done to her and he was on the brink of a coronary when he was served to speak as a witness for White's defense. His entire office had been served to testify for the shit's defense.

"Novak, Cabot, Huang, my office," he summoned.

The three made their way into his office already knowing what they were there for.

"Don, I don't see any way around this. It's his fourteenth amendment right to face his accusers, so there is definitely no way around Olivia's testimony," Casey started.

"Elliot and the rest of us were there as eye witnesses, so technically, we're considered to be his accusers as well, which is why he was able to get a judge to sign the documents," Alex continued.

"Doc, can you get a read on this freak? What's he playing at?" Cragen asked Huang.

"He's using the law as an intimidation tactic. My guess is, he's going for a mistrial, hoping that Olivia or one of us ignores his subpoenas."

"Could he get off if one of us bails?" Cragen asked the ADAs.

"Not, likely, but it is a possibility. The People's job is to prove his guilt beyond a reasonable doubt, which we can do, but since we never actually saw him physically make those threats and all we have is his name at the bottom of an untraceable e-mail account and a few other recordings of him that any decent defense lawyer can claim is police altered or a fabrication, he could convince the jury that he was framed," Alex explained.

"But six people walked in on him raping Olivia," Cragen countered.

"He'll claim that it was consensual," Cabot argued.

"He's going to claim that she consented to being tied up, beaten, and violated rough enough for someone as hard as Olivia to scream out in pain?"

"He's hoping that she'll get scared and run before she can testify to anything different," Huang answered.

"Were the doctors at Bellevue who worked on Liv in the OR subpoenaed?" Cragen asked.

The two counselors looked at each other. "Find out, and if they haven't, serve them. They can prove that Olivia was beaten and raped," he said seeing that they didn't know for sure.

"They can prove that she was beaten and raped, but not that it was Richard White that did it," Warner said, entering the office, also carrying the tell tale court order. "I've been summoned to testify for the defense. Don, they have an out here. Results from the rape kit proved that Benson was indeed raped. But DNA from the fluids weren't from White."

"And?"

"I ran the DNA through the system, just as a precaution and I got a hit," she said. Her demeanor darkened. "Captain, the DNA was from Elliot."

"He didn't use a condom?" the two ADAs asked at the same time.

"Apparently not, and White was interrupted before he made a deposit."

"Shit. The defense is going to use this," Alex said. She was beginning to see all the ways the defense could poke holes in their case. They all needed to testify if they wanted to get the bastard, especially Olivia.

Cragen was thinking roughly the same thing and more. He was worried that with DNA evidence that Elliot and Olivia were having a relationship coming out in court, he might lose his two best detectives. "Okay, what about the other three victims? Can we nail him for those, too?"

"Definitely," Melinda replied.

The group continued with dissecting the defenses strategy and worked on devising one of their own.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: TRIAL TIME!!! Yay twisted legal-ness. Enjoy and I still me ****gusta**** the reviews!! (Really, they're there for **_**YOU**_

**Disclaimer: snorts Yeah right. As if I had that much ****dinero**

The day of the trial arrived and Olivia woke up with dread sitting heavy in her stomach. She was not looking forward to seeing his face again. She got up and with Elliot's help managed to regain some semblance of cleanliness. At least her hair was one huge greasy rat's nest. Alex and Casey came over to help with hair and make-up shortly after she had finished dressing. Olivia still couldn't handle eyeliner or mascara without her arm or ribs hurting too much.

When it was time to go, Alex and Casey took Alex's car and Olivia rode with Elliot. They arrived at the court house about five minutes before court. Since Casey and Alex were testifying, they couldn't try the case. Judge Petrovsky was presiding, so Casey and Alex called in a favor to Judge Donnelly who agreed to take the case taking a break from being a judge. The ADA's predictions proved true when Matt Braden was listed as White's defense attorney.

"Braden is good. He nearly beat me a couple of times, and that was with a rock solid case," Novak admitted. She turned to Olivia, "I don't think he's the kind of man to badger the victims, but he will try his damndest to discredit your testimony."

"I know, I've been cross examined by him on a few occasions as well, I'm just nervous, I guess. I'm used to being on the stage as a detective, not a victim." She stopped to catch her breath. After walking up the court house steps with her broken body, she was out of breath. She leaned into Elliot as they made their way to the nearest bench.

He helped her to sit. "You think you can make it to the court room?" he asked showing his concern.

She inhaled deeply, "Yea, just give me a minute. Those stairs took a lot out of me. You guys go on ahead, I can catch up. I'm not the first witness, am I?"

"No, I'm staying here with you," Elliot told her. "You guys can go, I'll help her."

Olivia gave the two ADAs a look and rolled her eyes when Elliot wasn't looking. The two hid their smiles and nodded to Elliot. "Don't be too long, I doubt the few people in front of you will take very long," Alex said. With that, the two turned and made their way to the elevators.

"It's good to see that she's getting her sense of humor back," Casey said.

"Yea, it is, but I think Elliot being with her might have something to do with it," Alex replied. "Oh, hello, Liz," she said as they met the judge turned prosecutor for a day at the elevators.

"Hello, Alex, Casey. Are the two of you ready for what is sure to be a bloody battle?" she asked in greeting.

"For the most part. I mean, what is there to be ready for? Olivia is the one who's going to have a hard time of it," ADA Novak answered. "Let's get this bastard stuck so deep into prison, he'll need a blood hound to find his way out, if only for Liv's sake."

"I'll do my best," Donnelly agreed. "I've presided over Braden once or twice, I know his tricks, and I'm good friends with the judge. I'm not saying I'm going to abuse that, but I will be objecting if he uses who instead of whom. Don't worry, he won't get anything by me."

Back at the benches, Olivia had regained control of her breathing, so the pair made their way to the elevators. Luckily, they were able to catch an empty car, so they had at least a minute of solitude together. As the doors closed, Benson saw her face in the reflective doors of the elevator.

"Dear Lord, I look hideous."

Elliot was looking at her the whole time with shining eyes. "No you don't. You're beautiful, and you don't need a mirror to prove it." He pulled her closer to him. "Everyone sees it in you every day. I don't need you to have a prefect face or silky hair to have me stopped in my tracks every time you step into the room, I just need to know you."

He probably shouldn't have said that, because when he did, the floodgates opened and he had a sappy detective on his hands. "C'mon, Liv, let's get this bastard. I think you look great! Bruised and battered is a look that only a few women can pull off and you outshine them all," he said trying to get a laugh out of her.

He succeeded. She giggled and had her emotions under control by the time the doors opened. "Thanks, El. I feel better now." She gave him a quick kiss for reassurance, and the pair made their way into the courtroom of Judge Petrovsky. He helped her to a seat in the back and she sat down gingerly next to him.

Fin was on the stand, testifying on the circumstances of White's apprehension. After him, were Munch, then Cragen, and Elliot, before finally it would be Olivia's turn. After her, the two ADAs were up, followed by Warner and then Huang. Finally, it would be Richard White's turn to defend himself.

Fin finished his testimony. Munch and Cragen offered theirs with no incident as well. Then, it was Elliot's turn.

Defense Attorney Matt Braden stood up. "The Defense calls Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand."

Elliot gave Olivia's uninjured shoulder a quick squeeze and made his way to the stand. He was sworn in and he took his seat.

"Detective Stabler, I'm sure you're wondering what the defense is doing calling _you_ as a witness," the lawyer started.

"I believe that much is obvious, Counselor," he responded.

"Would you please tell the jury how you found my client and the alleged victim?"

"Firstly, Detective Benson is not an alleged victim. Secondly, what are you getting at, Counselor? You've already heard 5 testimonies depicted the exact same thing."

"Answer the question, Detective."

Elliot looked at Braden in disbelief and then looked at Olivia. "We used a GPS tracking device implanted in Detective Benson's shoulder to trace where Mr. White took her. We followed them to an area populated with abandoned warehouses when the GPS tracker went offline, which was later determined to be the result of a kick my partner received in her back. We searched through two buildings when ADA Cabot heard someone screaming. We followed the sound into what would have been our fourth warehouse searched. I went in one direction and moved quickly while the rest of the squad went in the other direction and moved more cautiously. I followed the sound of her screams to the place where the defendant was keeping her and I walked in on him raping her. Her wrists were tied to a ring in the wall. He told her to shut up. He had a butcher knife next to him on the floor which he picked up and struck her in the head with the handle. I shouted out, alerting him to my presence, to which he took the knife and drove it into her arm, pinning it to the wall she was tied to," Elliot testified, trying to keep his broiling anger in check.

Braden looked concerned. "He was raping her? You caught him red-handed? How can you be sure it was not consensual?"

Elliot looked at him dumbfounded.

"Objection!" Donnelly argued angrily.

Petrovsky looked at the Defense shocked. "Sustained. Counselor, I'm surprised you would even think I would allow that."

Elliot was still looking at him dumbfounded. "Actually, Your Honor, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to answer that question."

The judge looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I'll allow it, but I have reserves, Detective."

"Thank you. I'm sure it was rape, Counselor, because Detective Benson was screaming for her life while tied up to a wall. Also, last time I checked, most women don't like to be knocked unconscious and stabbed."

Braden smiled, glad that Elliot opened himself up for a smooth transition for his next question. "Detective, have you been sleeping with your partner?"

"Yes, we had sex the day of the attack. She was worried about everything that was happening, and I was scared I'd lose her to a psycho."

"Was that relationship consensual?"

"Objection!"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Detective, is Olivia Benson a screamer in bed?"

"OBJECTION!" "COUNSELOR!"

"I'm trying to establish a pattern."

Judge Petrovsky looked at the defense attorney, "As much as I hate to admit it, I can see where you are going with this. I don't like it, but I'll allow it."

"Answer the question, Detective," Braden said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Elliot looked at Olivia. He sighed, he saw where this was going as well. "Yes. She is."

"So, couldn't it be possible that when she was with you, she could have been screaming for you to leave her alone? Or could it be possible that she was screaming, because she _liked_ what my client was doing?"

"OBJECTION!"

"SUSTAINED! Counselor, one more question like that, and I'll move for a replacement from legal aid," the judge warned.

Braden nodded. "No further questions. Your witness."

"Detective Stabler, are you aware, that your testimony today will quite probably cost one or both of you your jobs?" Donnelly asked.

"Yes, but I don't care. I love Olivia Benson with all of my heart."

The lawyer smiled. "No further questions. You may step down."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: AWW!!! HE WUVS HER!!!! How sweet… too bad their partnership is screwed… OR is it? haha I love keeping people in suspense! Ok, so… when I wrote this it was the tail (and I mean TAIL) end of Christmas break and I was about to sleep for my first day of classes for this semester… when plot bunnies went all schizo on my ass and I had to type this… so it may or may not be a bit disjointed from the rest of the story (meaning like… if I said something happened already, or said it happened but it didn't just… roll with it, kthankx.)**

**Disclaimer: The general idea of this portion of the story will **_**never**_** change. I've come to understand and accept that. It… it just hurts is all… sniffles**

**ON WITH IT!**

"I love Olivia Benson with all of my heart." Olivia looked up in surprise. _Did he really just say that for the whole world to hear?_ She asked herself. _We'll never be partners again._

Judge Petrovsky banged her gavel regaining order in her courtroom. "Next witness!"

"The defense calls Detective Olivia Benson."

She was still in shock from hearing Elliot's declaration. She passed him on the way up to the stand. He was just passing by her with a reassuring smile. She turned around and pulled him into a quick hug for the entire court room to see.

Holding her tight he said for only her to hear, "Piece of cake, you'll do great Liv. I love you."

She pulled back and nodded. She was sworn in and she took her seat.

"Miss Benson, would you please tell the jury of the events leading up to the night in question?"

She took a fortifying breath. Although she avoided looking at him, she could feel the penetrating gaze of Richard White. "On the day in question, my partner and I were waiting for the results of a rape kit. We were informed that there was DNA and that the lab had gotten a hit in the system. It was Richard White. A few years ago, he had tried to attack me after raping an ADA in Central Park, but there were police officers waiting for him. We knew he had a fix on me, so when we heard that he had somehow found his way out of Attica, my partner and coworkers worried that he would be coming after me. When we found out that the DNA was his, we were going on 30 some hours without sleep, and were ordered to go home and rest. Detective Stabler took me back to my apartment where I discovered my door to be broken, and a message written on the wall in blood. I didn't venture any farther into the apartment, and was later informed that there was a body found raped and murdered in my bed. –"

"What did the message say, Detective?"

"It said, 'No hard feelings, right Olivia?'"

"No hard feelings?" the defense attorney asked.

"Yes, that is the phrase he used when sending flowers to the women he was stalking in order to get what he wanted."

Braden nodded. "I see, now the day he allegedly attacked you in Central Park, you went there of your own volition, am I correct?"

Olivia could see Donnelly and her friends squirming, just waiting for something to object to. "He called me in the middle of the night and told me where to go. I didn't want him to keep raping women to get to me."

"A simple yes or no would suffice, Olivia."

She let out an angry breath. "Yes," she replied through gritted teeth.

"You led him there under false pretenses? You told him there would be no cops, but almost the entire SVU was waiting in the bushes."

"Objection! Relevance?"

"He was a rapi-"

"Yes or no, Detective!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained."

Olivia glared at the man questioning her.

Braden rolled with the punches. "Continue with what happened the day you were attacked.

"CSU found another body raped and murdered in my bed. Her name was Annie. She lived across the hall from me. He also wrote on my bathroom wall in her blood. The message was, 'Soon'. Detective Stabler brought me back to the station house where he made sure I lay down to rest. –"

"Did Detective Stabler stay with you?"

"I asked him to, yes. He waited until I was asleep and went downstairs to check in with our captain. He was about to go back up when my desk received a call from the defendant. They were able to trace the call to a prepaid cell phone. When I woke up, White demanded to speak with me. He gave Detective Stabler and me directions as to what we were supposed to do at an unspecified time. He sent me a package and envelope, which contained clothing, a DVD and a white rose."

"Did you watch the DVD?"

"The entire squad did."

"And what was on this DVD? Did he threaten you?"

"Not outright, but there was a constant underlying threat undertone."

"So, that's a no?"

She sighed. "That's a no."

"What did my client tell you to do?"

"He said for me to wear the clothes that he had given me, and to say good-bye to my friends. I was to leave no sooner or later than 7 that evening."

"So, when did you and you partner have sex?"

"Objection!"

"I'm just trying to establish the time line?"

The judge sighed. "Overruled."

"My partner and I made love after watching the DVD. My captain told me to rest in the cribs for a while, because what was on the DVD after White's instructions was quite disturbing."

"What was so disturbing about it?"

"It was a video of Mr. White raping Annie in my apartment."

"You watched it?"

"The beginning of it. It became too much when I realized what he was about to do to her."

"So, you watched my client attack you neighbor, and then you had sex. Does violence get you off?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained, one more question like that, and I'll hold you in contempt of court."

"After you had sex with your partner, what happened?"

"I got ready to leave because it was almost 7. I exited the building and got into the limo that was waiting for me. There was an envelope with my name on it, but it said not to open for 5 minutes. I opened the letter and it said something about shouting out love to the world and no hard feelings."

"You don't know?"

"No, I didn't want to read the note much less memorize it."

"Then where is this infamous note?"

"I'm not sure. I assume it was destroyed. The limo that I was taken in was found burned not far from the warehouse I was being kept in."

"Continue."

"I was instructed to go to the Lydia Motel, but the limo turned north at one point, which I knew to be incorrect. I rolled down the divider to inform the driver, which is when I saw a man slumped over and bleeding in the passenger seat. That man was the driver and he was dead. The man driving the car was the defendant. He punched me back into the back of the limo and rolled and locked the divider and other windows. He then used the AC in the back to filter gas into the compartment and I passed out."

"Then what happened?" Braden asked.

"I woke up with a splitting headache and my wrists and ankles bound, other than that I was fine. Your client saw that I was awake and threw me to the ground where he kicked me until I finally lost consciousness again."

"My client beat you?"

"Yes, all of my injuries are a direct result of what he did to me."

"What about that scar on your neck?"

Olivia's hand went up to the scar Gitano had left her. "This scar is from a knife wound that was given to me the day before the rape that informed us that the defendant had escaped from Attica. The perp had kidnapped two children and slashed at my throat when I attempted to apprehend him."

"So, not all of your injuries are a direct result of what my client did to you."

"Objection, relevance?" Liz Donnelly said standing.

"Withdrawn. Please continue, Ms. Benson."

She was getting emotional from reliving that night and tears had started to form. "When I regained consciousness again, he decided that we were going to have sex. I resisted as he used a knife to cut away the clothes he had me wear, I tried to protect myself when he used the same knife to create this thin line from my neck down to my navel. That was when he used the rope tying my hands together to tie me to the wall. Then, he- he raped me. The moment he invaded my body I screamed out and didn't stop until he used the hilt of the knife to knock me out. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital." Her tears were flowing freely as she looked past the lawyer to the back of the courtroom. Her eyes locked with her lover's.

Throughout the entire interrogation, she had managed to avoid looking directly at White and that was driving him crazy. His lawyer was walking back to his seat after turning the witness over to the prosecution when White shook the table he was sitting behind, causing Braden's briefcase to fall and his notes to scatter. Olivia jumped at the sudden noise and looked for the cause. White caught her eyes and smiled victoriously.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Petrovsky banged her gavel. "I'm calling a 30 minute recess. Counselor, inform your client on appropriate courtroom behavior before you return. Court is adjourned."

Olivia stayed where she was, transfixed by White's gaze.

"Olivia, c'mon, let's get you some coffee or something." It was Elliot, he had made his way to the witness stand.

Olivia looked at him and nodded wordlessly. She allowed him to help her out of the chair and up to Judge Donnelly's office.

"Olivia, I'm not sure what exactly Braden's game is, but he's basically doing my job for me," the judge said. "All I need to ask you is a few simple questions and then you're free to go, if you wish," Donnelly informed her.

Olivia nodded. She didn't want to be there if, by some miracle, or disaster as the case may be, the bastard got off. She thanked the judge and leaned into Elliot.

"I'll give you two sometime alone. Don't be late." The prosecutor left and shut the door behind her.

"Liv, baby, I'm so proud of you! You were wonderful," Elliot said, drawing her close.

"El, I was so nervous. I should be used to testifying. I do it enough for our cases."

"But you're never the victim in those cases. You did great. Now, come here and let me take your mind off of this whole mess… at least for a little while," Elliot said, with an evil grin on his face pulling her into his arms.

Olivia giggled and let him drag her lips to his.

It was amazing to her that every time he kissed her, it always seemed like the first time to her. Ever since she woke up in the hospital, the pair had not hesitated to show their affection, and each time was special and different in its own way.

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to court. Elliot escorted her back to the courtroom and up to the witness stand just as White was being escorted back to his seat by the bailiff.

"All rise!" the bailiff said, announcing the Judge's return.

Judge Petrovsky entered the courtroom and sat down. "Ms. Donnelly, you may proceed."

Donnelly stood up to cross examine Olivia. "Olivia, since the defense seems to be doing my job for me, I have only one question. Did you ever say 'no'?"

"Um…" Olivia thought back. "I may have. It's all a bit blurry, though I was screaming loud enough that it was obvious I did not want what he was doing to me."

"No further questions, thank you Olivia."

Olivia was about to get up when Braden stopped her. "Redirect, Your Honor?" Olivia sat back down. "You 'screamed loud enough'? I think we already established that you are anything but quiet in the bedroom, Ms. Benson."

"OBJECTION!!"

"Withdrawn. Detective, do you love your partner?"

"Your Honor, I fail to see how the witness' emotions are relevant to this case," Donnelly argued.

"I'm trying to see if she might have had affections for my client instead of someone else."

"Then ask _that_ question," Petrovsky demanded.

"Alright, Ms. Benson, do you have affections for my client?"

"No! The man stalked, kidnapped, and raped me! He almost killed me! Why would I feel anything but anger and hatred towards him?"

"Thank you, that is all, you may step down."

Olivia walked off the witness stand and straight out of the courtroom followed closely by Elliot.

"Liv, wait up… what's the matter?"

"What's the _matter?? _What's the _matter?!_ Richard White's attorney is what's the matter! Richard White is what's the matter! This whole charade of a trial is what's the matter!" She finally let the tears fall.

"It's okay, Liv, everything is going to be okay," Elliot said, pulling her into his arms. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and they walked out. He took her back to his place. She went into his room and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

He let her sleep.


	14. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Soo…. Yea. I have more, but the next up is the happiness for us dirty minds… laughs maniacally in her head but, it's nowhere near where I would like for it to be, so, yea I'll work on that and finish up… I'm not sure how much longer this'll last, but it shouldn't be too much more… and I also have some other ideas for other stories… but I'm beyond ADD and if I start another one, I'll never finish this one, but never fear, if you like this one at all, some of the other ideas doing the float-y dance in my head (lol Dane Cook) should enthrall you. Okay, maybe not enthrall you, but they'll at least keep you biting your nails. I just really wanted to use the word "enthralled".

MmmmK! Peace! I have easy Tuesdays and Thursdays… and not too taxing Fridays, so I'll have time to work on this over the next few days… until the _** REVIEW!!!**_ I just wanna make you happy!


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, so I wanted to get a story that I had written AGES ago (as in like over a year ago) up first… but it's under "House" which is the other Show I'm in LOVE with. And that one was completely done, I just needed to revise, separate into parts, and upload, so I did that. If ****any one**** wants to read it, it's called "An Angel's Benefits". (Cheesy, I know, but you've read **_**this**_** far, you have to know that I salivate over cheesy.) **

** BUT now I'm focusing on this one, cuz it's the only story I have until I start a new one. ANNNND this one is almost finished… one maybe two or so more after this one and then FINITO! Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Yea right, I wish!**

**O, and did I mention it's ****bom****-****chicka****-wow-wow time?**

Two hours later, Olivia was still asleep when the phone rang. Elliot picked it up before it could wake her. "Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Casey. It took the jury all of 10 minutes. Guilty on all counts."

Elliot sat down in relief. "Oh, thank God! When is the sentencing?"

"In two days. Most likely, he'll get the death penalty, but I know his lawyer is going to try something to get him life or better."

"Make sure he doesn't."

"I will. Now, got tell Liv."

"Thanks, Case."

Elliot hung up the phone and went into his room where his partner was sleeping. he leaned down and gently nuzzled her neck. "Olivia, c'mon, wake up honey."

She sighed contentedly. "What? Why must you torture me with wakefulness?" she asked while bringing his head up to her so she could kiss him.

The kiss turned fiery as soon as their lips touched. Tongue battled tongue for dominance; bodies were pulled flush against each other; clothing began to feel too constricting; moans and sighs filled the air. When the need for oxygen became too great, they broke apart, panting.

Olivia could barely remember her own name, but that was quite alright for her. She only needed to know that the body partially covering hers was the man she loved.

"Jury came back. He's guilty on all counts," Elliot told her, kissing his way down her torso.

She moaned, loving what he was doing to her. _Hold the phone!_ "What?"

"That's why I woke you up. Casey called. It took the jury all of ten minutes to convict White on all counts." He kissed his way back up to her face.

Olivia stared at him wide eyed. "Seriously? Oh, thank God!"

He laughed. "That's what I said."

For the first time since this whole debacle began, Olivia was finally feeling free. She liked that feeling. She looked up at her lover, "Elliot, I love you. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Being the excellent detective that he was, Elliot read her mind and did as he was told.

They made love and stayed in bed all day. Until, of course, there was a knock on the door. Elliot untangled himself from a thoroughly fucked Olivia, found some sweatpants and then made his way to the door.

The entire squad was there.

"Fuck." He opened the door. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to celebrate!" Casey exclaimed. She took in his appearance, "though it seems like we got here too late."

Elliot gave her a withering look. "Haha," he deadpanned. "Give us a minute. What are you guys planning?"

"We're getting dinner and then we're getting wasted," Munch said enthusiastically.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Give us thirty minutes. AND NO WISECRACKS!" he threatened. He made his way back to his room leaving the door wide open for the rest of them to enter. "Stay on the main floor, or die. Seriously, no eavesdropping on me and Liv." With that, he went into his room and told Olivia the news. "The squad is here. They're taking us out for food and drinks. We got thirty minutes and they're downstairs."

Olivia bolted up. "Fuck."

"Yeah. C'mon, we have to get cleaned up."

A sly smile crept over Olivia's face. "Ya know, we should really save time and water. I think the only logical thing to do is to share a shower together."

Elliot smiled. "I like your thinking. And you're absolutely right." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the adjoining bathroom. He turned up the water and shed his sweatpants. He pushed her into the water and up against the wall.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as it captured hers. "God, El!" She felt him harden in between their bodies. _This man is a fucking sex-god!!!_ "Geez! Are you like super-human?" she asked reaching down and stroking him.

He looked at her. "Of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, God, Liv, if you don't stop that, we aren't going to get out of here," he moaned, yet not stopping his movements.

She gave him a lop-sided smile. "That's kind of the idea." She gasped and gave a sigh of contentment as two of his fingers found her and pushed in.

He kissed her to stifle her sexy moans. "Sh, they're going to wonder what I'm doing to you," he said, increasing the speed of his fingers. He didn't care what the squad thought he was doing to her. He rubbed against her g-spot and pressed his thumb to her clit.

The feel of the water against her skin, in between their bodies added to the incredible pleasure she was getting from his fingers. It was all becoming too much to bear, and she let herself go. He crashed his lips to hers swallowing her cries of ecstasy.

"Great, now they know. You've ruined my reputation among the group, Liv. Now, what am I gunna do?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up, El. I want you inside me, now," she demanded. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against his erection. She leaned down to his ear. "Fuck me," she whispered and nibbled on his lobe.

His cock twitched at her words. "Hold on," he warned just as he pushed into her.

Using the shower wall for leverage, he brought one of his hands up to her breasts and squeezed, eliciting a moan from her. "Liv, sheesh! The whole fucking squad is downstairs!"

She ground herself against him. "Do I honestly look like I give a fuck right now?" she asked playfully. She was so close again and the things he was doing to her only increased her bliss. "El, I'm gunna cum again! You're amazing!" she said breathlessly.

"Me too, love, me too." He swiped her clit with his thumb and drove himself into her twice more before the pair blew apart simultaneously. "Liv!" he shouted as he exploded inside her and buried his face into her neck.

"El!" she cried out. "Oh, my God!!!!"

They stayed like they were for a few moments before the slickness of the shower wall caused Olivia to slide down. She reluctantly put her feet to the floor of the tub and pulled away from her lover. "El," she started breathlessly, "we still need to wash up," she said laughing.

He laughed too. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

She calmed her laughter and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

He kissed her. "I know. I love you too, Olivia Benson."

They washed up without too much incident… besides stopping to kiss again and again and again and again. They got out and were putting on the finals touches to their appearances when then someone pounded on the door. "C'mon guys, stop fucking, the rest of us are getting hungry!!!" Fin yelled through the door and then ran away.

Elliot threw open the door. "FIN! I'm GUNNA BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!" he threatened, not meaning a word of it. He wasn't sure why he didn't mean it, whether it was because he was still in the recently fucked happy haze, or if he was more scared of what Fin would do to him if he tried anything.

Olivia just laughed. "C'mon, sweetheart, let's not keep them waiting," she said as he walked past him giving him a quick kiss.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and gave her a deeper kiss. "Hang on, there's something I want to give you." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Elliot…? What is this?" she asked, thinking he bought her a decent pair of earrings or something.

… Then, he got down on one knee.

"Oh, my God…"

"Olivia Serena Benson, I love you with all of my heart and soul. If you deny me, I'll understand, but I'll probably still die inside and out. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world."

Tears immediately sprang up in her eyes. She couldn't find words, so she nodded vigorously.

He smiled. He slipped on the most beautiful ring she had seen. It wasn't large and flashy, it was simple, modest, and perfect for her.

Elliot stood up to catch her lips with his own. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too, Elliot! YES! Yes, I'll marry you!" she said finding her words.

They walked down the stairs to their friends to sounds of applause. "Fuck you guys," she told them.

Elliot came in behind her. "No, we think Detective Stabler has got that all covered," Alex laughed.

Elliot just glared at everyone who laughed.

"Shut up. Let's get out of here," Olivia said with laughter in her voice.

The group went to Olive Garden. It was during dinner, when Alex noticed the ring. She pointed it out to Casey.

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD!" they exclaimed together.

"When did this happen?" Alex wanted to know immediately.

"While you guys were waiting for us," Olivia answered with a blush.

"OHMIGAWD!" the two ADAs shrieked again.

After the news was proclaimed to the world by the excited attorneys, the group went to a nearby bar where everyone got completely hammered. That is, everyone except Cragen, Olivia, and Elliot. The three of them poured their friends into cabs and wished them all good night.

Cragen turned to his two best detectives. "Just don't let this affect your work. I can't promise anything about IAB, but if you two are split up, it won't be because I think you need it."

"Thanks Cap."

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She went up to the only father figure she had ever had in her life and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she whispered.

She and Elliot made their way back to his house. Olivia smiled.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Elliot asked, pretending to be a teenage girl.

"No, it's just that everything seems to be working out for the best. I was worried for a while there."

He kissed her. "C'mon, I want to get you nekkid."

"Nekkid? Are you going country on me, Stabler?"

"Yea, there's a difference between being naked and being nekkid."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"Naked is when you have no clothes on, but NEKKID is when you have no clothes on and you're planning on causing some mischief," he said, adding a country twang into his voice.

She laughed, causing him to catch her in his arms. "Hot Dayum you're sexy, ma'am," he told her, keeping up his façade.

"Shut up and let's get _nekkid_!"

**AN: I can't remember for the life of me where I heard the term "****nekkid****" and the difference between "****nekkid****" and "naked" but I loved that saying, so I had to put it in here cuz it made me laugh like a hyena.**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: What did ****we**** learn last time class? ****Lil Davey the ****difwence**** between ****nekkid**** and ****nekkid**** Teacher very good, ****lil**** Davey, the difference between "naked" and "****nekkid****" (sorry I had to.)**

**Sooo****, this is almost over. (I'm almost sad to see it go… so soon after I started this story on here… last night.) I hope everyone enjoys it. Everything before now, I had already written, but I didn't actually finish the story in writing… just in my head. So, I'm going to go ahead and do that now.**

**Disclaimer: snorts it's funny that you think I will **_**ever**_** own them.**

Elliot stared at Olivia as she slept. He couldn't get enough of her beauty. Actually, what he couldn't get enough of was waking next to her. What he couldn't get enough of was her body. He couldn't get enough of anything about her, and it thrilled him.

"Detective Stabler, I'd like to let you know that I can feel you staring at me and it's making me self-conscious." Okay, so maybe she wasn't asleep.

He kissed her lips. "Morning."

"Mmmmmmmmmm… says who?" she grumbled, having yet to open her eyes. "You kept me up all night with your 'nekkidness'. I'll be surprised if I can walk."

"Are you complaining? Cuz I can stop all nekkid-ness if you are."

Her eyes snapped open. "Nope! That's quite alright… who needs to be mobile anyways?"

He laughed heartily and covered her mouth with his as he pulled the covers over their heads.

A few days later

Olivia was content with the world at the moment. She was still on sick leave, and Elliot refused to return without her, so they had plenty of time to explore each other's bodies, and she liked the warm feeling being in love gave her.

She was still in that blissful limbo between sleep and wakefulness when she realized that something wasn't quite right… her stomach was protesting what little food was left in it.

_No, I don't want to be on sick-leave and actually be sick!_ she groaned to herself as she threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom just in time for her to make it to the toilet before the remains of last night's Chinese take-out found their way back to the light.

"Liv?" Elliot asked from the doorway.

"I think it's the food from last night. I refuse to accept that I'm actually sick today. I'm too happy to be sick."

Elliot nodded. He didn't think it was the Chinese, he was feeling fine, and they had eaten from that restaurant enough times for the owners to recognize their voices over the phone and had their usual order memorized.

He held her hair back as she retched into the bowl. When she stopped, he felt her forehead. It was clammy, not fevered, and he figured the clamminess was from throwing up for 20 minutes.

He got her a bottled water from the kitchen and brought it back to the bathroom. She face was soaked with sweat and she was leaning against the tiled wall for support, but she was regaining color in her face.

He handed her the water and lifted her high against his chest.

"Elliot!" she protested half-heartedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sh… Drink that water and then rest. I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Wait… where are you going?"

"The drug store. You're nauseous, I'm getting pepto-bismol or something… is there anything you need?" _Like a pregnancy test?_

"Uh…" _one pregnancy test, thanks, El. _"No… maybe some ginger ale."

_I'm still getting a pregnancy test._ "Okay, bye sweetheart, love you." He kissed her forehead and headed to the drug store.

He came back 20 minutes later with anti-nausea, ginger ale, and a pregnancy test. "Liv, I want to talk to you. Is there a possibility that you're pregnant, by any chance?"

She looked shocked. _Shit, great move, Stabler… you've offended her._ "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's not that, it's just that… I was thinking the same thing."

"Do, you want to know for sure?"

"… Yea… El, I know you just went out, but do you think you could…"

He pulled out the test.

"One step ahead of you, babe."

She got out of bed and took the box from him. "I'll be right back."

She took the test. The box said that the results could take up to five minutes.

She and Elliot waited sitting on the edge of the tub just staring at the cardboard stick that could potentially change their lives forever.

The egg-timer startled them, slicing through the silence like a knife.

Olivia stood up and picked it up. "Oh, God, Elliot, I can't look, I'm just too nervous! You tell me."

Elliot looked at the thing like it was a poisonous snake. He'd love it if Liv had his babies, but he wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Liv, before we look at this thing, what do you want?" he asked cautiously.

She handed him the test. "I want your body, mind, soul, love, and I'd be ecstatic to have your babies," she said, kissing him.

He exhaled a breath he didn't notice he had been holding. "Me too, let's look at this thing together."

They both looked down. Smiley face.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: THEY'RE PREGGERS!!!!! YAY! (****that's**** all I gotta say about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I own the baby. That's it.**

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! ELLIOT!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!" Olivia exclaimed kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I KNOW!! Baby, I love you so much, this is going to be a beautiful baby!" he said in between kisses.

"Elliot, let's set a date. I want to be married when our girl is born."

"Girl?"

"I just know."

He glowed, sure he had three beautiful girls already, and he loved them all to pieces, and he really wanted another boy, but THIS WAS OLIVIA'S BABY!

"Let's do it today."

"No, Elliot, I want a real wedding." She looked at him with pleading eyes. She wanted the whole nine yards, gorgeous dress, bridesmaids in hideous gowns, friends and family wishing them the best, the party afterwards.

He nodded, understanding her need. Just then the phone rang.

Olivia picked it up.

"Liv, it's Case- he got the death penal-"

"CASEY!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!"

Elliot could hear the squeals of glee from Casey from all the way across the room. He rolled his eyes. _Women.__Ear-piercing._

He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck while Olivia gabbed excitedly into the phone, "…and I want you and Alex to be my co-Maids of Honor!..." (more shrieks and giggles and jabbering) _Enough of this…_

Elliot plucked the phone out of Olivia's hand. ("hey!") "Case… it's Elliot, I'm going to hang up now and ravish the mother of my unborn child if that's quite alright with you…"

"ELLIOT!!! YOU'RE GUNNA BE A DADDY!!! Oh, MY GOD!! I'm so excited."

"Good- bye, Casey…"

"Oh, wait… ELLIOT!"

"Yea?"

"He's getting the needle."

He hung up the phone without another word. This was probably one of the best days of his life. He was getting married to the woman he's loved for roughly 9 years, he already had a baby on the way, and the one man that had hurt her was on death row.

"I love you, Liv."

"White's getting the death penalty. I know, Case got most of it out before I told her our news," she said turning in his arms.

They were about to kiss when the phone started spazzing again. "Hello?" Elliot answered.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!! LEMME TALK TO LIV!" Alex screamed deafening him temporarily.

"No, I'm about to fuck her. Bye!"

He hung up.

Almost immediately the phone started up again.

He looked at her incredulously.

She cracked up. "What can I say, Casey talks fast, and Alex only helps to speed things up. Guaranteed, 10 minutes, people will be pounding down our door."

He gave her a wry smile. "Well, then, I guess I gotta move fast." He devoured her lips.

_Dear, God, what is it about this man that turns me on so much?_ Olivia sent as a silent prayer. He had them both undressed in a matter of seconds, never once tearing his lips away from hers. He walked her backwards running his hands over her body and exploring every nook and cranny of her enticing mouth with his tongue. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and he added that extra push sending them backwards onto it.

They landed with a "mmmmf".

He tore his lips from hers as he kissed his way down her neck to that sweet spot that sent her wild. "Oh, God, ELLIOT!"

He laughed, sending vibrations through both their bodies. He worked one hand down to heat while the other lavished attention on her breast. She was moaning and trying to keep her head above the sea of sheer ecstasy he had her in.

"God, Liv, you're so wet," he groaned into her ear before nipping on her lobe.

The waves were crashing over her and her resolve to wait until he was into was quickly wearing down. He shifted and grazed her clit and g-spot at the same time, not even meaning to, but that was enough for her. She blew apart in his arms, screaming his name and grinding her hips into his hand. He continued stroking her as she rode out her orgasm.

"God, Elliot, that was amazing… I don't think I've ever come that quickly before…" she told him still floating on the waves of pleasure.

"Well, I'm glad to know that, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to do that again…" he pushed into her dripping wet core, filling her completely.

"Oh, my GAWD! Elliot!" she screamed out scoring her nails over his back.

He was going to have marks all over his back, but he didn't care… he planned on giving her a few of her own.

He nipped at her tit, scraping the sensitive bud with his teeth. She moaned her pleasure and arched her back, pushing her into his mouth.

They had found a frantic pace and he thrust as deeply into her as possible, hitting her back wall.

The bed rocked dangerously with their activities. It was old, but he didn't care if it broke, just as long as he could keep doing what he was doing with this woman. He drove into her over again, driving them both higher and higher, closer and closer to the edge. "El, you're so fucking amazing! I'm gunna cum!" she cried out.

"Open your eyes, Liv, I want to see you when you cum."

She opened her eyes and when her chocolate depths met his crystal blue, she went crazy in his arms. "Oh, GOD! Elliot!" she screamed as that one simple action catapulted over the edge.

Her inner muscles convulsed, bringing out his own orgasm and milking it powerfully.

"God, LIV! I fucking love you so damn MUCH!" he exclaimed just before collapsing from his exertions.

True to Olivia's predictions, just as the sated couple were drifting off, excited knocks sounded through the house. "Told ya," she gasped out, still breathless from the two earth shattering orgasms he had just given her.

They looked at each other and cracked up. "Maybe, if we ignore them, they'll go away," he said, pulling her back towards his chest.

"You do know that any of the possible people on the other side of that door, won't just go away, right?"

He smiled. "I know, but I still don't have to let them in," he said. He was perfectly content to spoon with her all day, while the rest of them froze their asses off there in the frigid New York February air. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

"You don't, but I can't sleep with constant pounding.

The phone rang next to them. Olivia stretched to reach it, not leaving the comfort of Elliot's arms. "mmmmHello?"

"Liv, open the damn door! It's fucking cold out here!" Alex yelled into the phone.

"I donwanna! I'm comfy… and post-coital. Can't you leave?"

"Liv!" It was Fin, apparently, he had shanked the phone from his girlfriend. "Alex, may not be able to bust this door down, but I don't have a problem doin it. So open up, or get another damn door. I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Olivia was willing to let Alex leave and come back later, but she believed that Fin would indeed send the door crashing into the house.

"Elliot, Fin's gunna bust the door down if we don't answer. They're not taking no for an answer."

Elliot groaned and took the phone from her hand. "There's a spare key behind the third brick over and fifth up. It's loose, let yourselves in. We'll be down eventually."

"Do we really have to get up?" Olivia asked snuggling closer to Elliot's warmth.

They heard the pounding of two, possibly more, pairs of feet on the stairs. "Apparently we do," he got out just before Fin, Alex, Casey, and John burst into the room. S


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: OMG! I had to leave that last chapter like that! It was too funny.**

**"I'm getting married in the morning! Ding dong the bells are gunna CHIME!" (OY! Band geek! Stop foreshadowing!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"GET THE FUCK OUT! AND STOP OGGLING MY FIANCE!" Elliot bellowed throwing a pillow at the crowd.

They scattered. Olivia was cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"You… this whole situation… hoo boy! I can't breathe!! Haha!" Olivia said clutching her side.

Elliot saw the humor and started laughing too. "C'mon, you nut, we better get dressed before they ambush us again." He went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes for the both of them. "Here." He tossed her his favorite pair of jeans and one of his favorites tops of hers. He liked it because the color made her eyes pop.

"Underwe-" she started, but was cut off by panties hitting her in the face. "HEY! You're gunna pay for that!" she exclaimed teasingly. She dressed quickly, then stood on the bed and jumped at him.

He caught her easily, capturing her in his arms. "Oh, I'm planning on it." He pulled them to the bed again… but when they tumbled to the mattress, the rest of the bed frame crumbled under the stress of having two very sex-crazed, very much in love adults have wild-crazy-monkey sex on top of it for the past few weeks.

She fell against him as another fit of laughter engulfed her.

"Get dressed, Mr. Nekkid. They're gunna be up here again, soon wondering what the hell that noise was." Sure enough, they heard feet on the stairs again and voices asking if they were alright.

"I'll head them off, but hurry, lover," she told him with a kiss. She quickly moved out of his reach and made her way out of the room.

"We're fine, guys, the bed just collapsed," she told their guests at the top of the stairs.

1…2…3… She loved watching the lights go on, she thought as she joined her friends in uncontrollable laughter.

She was incredibly happy at that moment. She was trying to control her laughter when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

They went downstairs and eventually stopped laughing at the bed, when Fin looked at the pair. "Liv, Alex said that you had important news, but she wouldn't tell me what it was… even though she knows what it is…" he gave his woman a look.

Munch spoke up, "Same here. Case wouldn't tell me. She just said to meet here, that you two had important news, and that I'd _absolutely DIE!_" he said imitating the red-head.

Olivia looked at her two best friends. "You guys didn't tell them?"

They shook their heads.

Munch had a sudden look of realization cross his face. "You're pregnant." She wondered if her face would split from so much smiling, but nevertheless, her smile grew as she nodded. "I knew it! Liv, you're glowing!"

"There's more. We're planning on getting married before the baby is born, and before she starts showing too much," Elliot said, pulling Olivia into his lap.

"Alex, Case, I want you two to both be Maid-Of-Honors."

"And I want the two of you to be my best men," Elliot shouted over the girlish squeals that suddenly filled the room.

The other two detectives winced and covered their ears, but nodded at Elliot.

Three months later

"Oh, my GOD! I'm so excited! How do I look?" Olivia asked her two best friends.

"Liv, you look great, Elliot's gunna have a hard time keeping his hands to himself until after the reception, trust me," Alex said, giving Olivia a gentle hug so as to not wrinkle her dress.

"And I'm not showing, right?" she asked turning to look at her profile in the full-length mirror.

"Liv, if you don't shut up, I'm gunna hurt you and then hide from Elliot. You look fabulous! You couldn't be anymore beautiful," Casey told her. "Now, I love you and everything, and I'm beyond happy for you two, but we already know that you look amazing, so could you share the mirror?"

Olivia blushed. "Right. My bad,"

The two stepped in front of the mirror and re-touched their make-up and double-checked their hair. "Liv, I think I forgot to thank you for not making us wear anything too hideous, these bridesmaids gowns are great," Alex said thanking her.

Olivia was so happy when she found the dresses. They were pale lilac halters with an asymmetrical hemline. The fabric was silk and there were rhinestone accents in the V of the halter.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

Don Cragen opened the door. "Are my three favorite ladies ready? Wow, Liv, you look beautiful," he told her giving her a hug.

"Yea, we're ready. Thanks, Don for doing this. It means so much to me."

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't have anyone else giving you away, anyways. Now, get those two mirror magnets to get the lead out. It's five minutes until start."

The two ADAs gave each other a look and laughed. "We ready, Don."

"Well, I must say, it was time well spent," he said complementing them.

"Cap, I gotta admit, you clean up pretty well, yourself," Casey told him as the pair made their way past him.

The Captain looked at Olivia. "You ready?"

"Yea, just one thing. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Do you mind if my baby calls you 'Grandpa'?"

His eyes filled up. "I'm going to miss having you around the squad room everyday, Liv. Of course, I always wanted to be a grandpa!"

"Ok. I'm ready then. Let's get me married!" she squealed.

Elliot looked up as the opening cadences of "Canon in D" filled the air. The first woman through the arches was Casey and he heard Munch's intake of breath at the sight of her. He could see why the older man was so taken with the young ADA, she looked lovely.

Next out was Alex and Elliot could hear Fin trying to keep his smile… and other things… under control.

The next few seconds lasted a life-time as he waited to see his bride. The guests stood up. Then, he saw her. With her hand in the crook of Don's arm and the biggest smile on her face. She was so beautiful just then. He fell in love with her all over again. He went to meet her and Don. "Thank you, Don," he told his mentor.

The ceremony was beautiful and then it was time for the vows.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows," the priest announced to the crowd.

Elliot started. "Olivia, ever since I met you, I felt there was something between us, but I didn't know what it was until it was almost too late. I vow to love you with every fiber or my being until the day I die and longer. I promise to never leave you alone when you need me. With this ring," he said as he picked up the perfect circle, "I marry you. This ring is a perfect circle, and a symbol of our love for one another, with no beginning and no end," he finished, sliding the ring onto her finger.

She had tears in her eyes, or were they his own tears blurring up his vision?

"Elliot Patrick Stabler, I've loved you forever. Since before I met you, even before I walked into that squad room and saw you talking with our boss. We've lost each other before, and I promise stay with you. We'll fight, but I promise to forgive you, and hope you'll do the same. I'll love you for forever and a day. I'd move heaven and earth for you. With this ring," she picked up his ring, "I thee wed. This ring is a perfect circle, and a symbol of our love for one another, with no beginning and no end," she slipped the ring on his finger and smiled through her happy tears.

"Elliot Patrick Stabler, do you take Olivia Serena Benson as your lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" the priest asked the obligatory question, not worried that the answer would be anything but:

"I do," Elliot said, not taking his eyes from the woman he loved.

"Olivia Serena Benson, do you take Elliot Patrick Stabler as your lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Before the priest had finished the sentence, Elliot had Olivia in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Stablers!" The onlookers stood up and cheered that the two had finally gotten together.

"Fin! Hurry! They're going to start without us!" Alex said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, babe, I got you. Let go for me," he whispered in her ear, driving home.

She screamed out and clutched at anything to keep her grounded in this world as pleasure crashed over her. He cried out after two more thrusts and shuddered into her.

She leaned her head back against the metal of the bathroom stall. "Oh, God. I don't think I can move."

He chuckled. "Alright, I think I can stand without collapsing," he said as he back away from her. He slipped from her and looked at her disheveled state.

"What? … Shit." She adjusted her dress and ran to the mirror. She obviously just had sex. There was no way around it, but she could do enough to make sure that Liv stayed the center of attention, and not her blessed-out self. She ran her fingers through her hair, glad that she opted for sleek and straight instead of a complicated updo that would be impossible to fix. The reapplied lip-gloss and did her best to cover up the hickeys that were forming on her neck and chest.

Fin came out of the stall and hugged her from behind. "You almost ready, girl?"

She smiled at him in the mirror, adding the finishing touches. "Yea, let's go."

They lovers walked out to the reception hall hand in hand not two minutes before Olivia and Elliot entered to roars of applause.

About 5 months later

The newlyweds lay in bed together, sleeping, unconsciously rubbing Olivia's baby belly. She had gotten so big and round.

She woke up. She wasn't sure what dragged her out of sleep. She shrugged and got up to go to the bathroom.

She was washing her hands when it happened.

"Ellllllliooooot????" she called out.

A very sexy Elliot Stabler came to the door with sleep in his eyes. "Yea, babe, what is it?"

"It's time."

His eyes popped open. "ohmigod, really?!" He grabbed the suitcase that had been packed for two months, his jacket, keys, and her coat and ran out to the car. He started the new "mom-van" as his kids called it and started backing out of the driveway. _Shit, I need my pregnant wife to come with me._ He threw the van into park and ran inside. She was bending down to put on her shoes as he burst through the door. "AHA!" he scooped her up and brought her outside to the vehicle. He put her in and clicked the seatbelt home. "We're gunna have a baby, Mrs. Stabler!" he said excitedly. He ran around the van and got in the driver's seat.

Olivia looked around and laughed. "You almost left without me didn't you?" she accused.

He looked at her sheepishly and he sped towards the hospital. "Yea, I almost did. But I remembered before I got out of the driveway! I'm very proud of that," he said pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial.

"You have my doctor on speed dial?"

"Warner! It's time. Get your ass to the hospital, I want you delivering my baby, and there's nothing you can do to get out of it," he said into the phone and hung up.

He handed her the phone. "Melinda is gunna deliver our baby?"

"Yea. Call your girls, I know you're itching to do that. And hold on. No speed limit with be acknowledged until I get that bundle out of you." He flipped on the siren and lights that he had put in the van the day after they got it.

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Seriously?" When he didn't respond, she shrugged. She wasn't going to complain. The sooner she got there, the better.

Suddenly another contraction ripped through her body. "El, hurry, I don't know how much longer she's gunna wanna stay in me."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. That was almost word for word what she said right before she came. He pressed his foot to the floor and their speed increased.

"Call Casey. She'll get everyone else to meet us there."

She waited for the contraction to pass before she dialed the number. "Case! IT'S TIME! GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR AND GET EVERYONE DOWN TO MERCY GENERAL, PRONTO!" she yelled into the phone.

5 hours later

"I can see the head! Olivia, baby, I love you so much, you're doing great!" he told her ignoring his cracking bones in the hand that she held in a death grip. He was too happy to notice pain.

Then a cry filled the room. A baby's cry, not Olivia's screams as she pushed the life out of her.

She gave one last gargantuan push and the baby was fully out. "Babe, you were right! It's a girl!" They had opted not to find out the sex of the baby.

But she wasn't done. Melinda handed the baby girl off to the waiting nurse. "Find someone to get another crib." She looked at the new parents. "There's another baby in there," she said gesturing to Olivia's belly.

Another contraction crashed over Olivia. "PUSH, BABY! PUSH! WE'RE HAVING TWINS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHA!" he yelled out of excitement.

15 minutes later, another Stabler was born. "LIV! WE GOT A BOY, TOO!!!" Elliot was jumping up and down for joy.

Olivia was exhausted and sweaty, but perfectly content. "Can I see my babies?" she asked the Medical Examiner, turned OB GYN.

Melinda smiled and got the two newborns, bringing them over. She handed one to each of the happy parents.

"What are we going to name our little angels?" she asked her glowing husband.

"I was thinking Donald and Serena," he told her.

She looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "Hello, baby Serena. I love you."

Elliot sat on the bed next to her. "And I love you too, baby Don!"

"And I love you, Mom," Elliot said, leaning down to kiss her.

The happy family was getting to know each other when the floodgates opened and their friends came flooding into the room.

Olivia teared up. This was the happiest day of her life. She had the man she loved with her, and two beautiful newborns in her arms.

She looked around to her friends. "Hey, guys, we want you to meet Serena Stabler and Donald Stabler."

The ADAs did what they did best and squealed with delight. Fin and Munch tried to pretend that they didn't love their women. The best reaction was that of Don Cragen. His eyes glistened and a big smile broke out over his face.

It wasn't until everyone had left that the happy four-some were found in a dimly lit room in the maternity ward. "I love you, Elliot."

"I love you, too, Liv. Thank you for giving me such perfect babies."


	19. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

**AN: YAY! It's over. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Emotion wise, this story was all over the map, but I'm glad that it let me end it on a happy (happy-as-hell) note! (I have no control over these things, the story is already out there, I just do as it pleases and I put it into words. ****Pesky stories!!)**

**I'm planning on writing another story, but for right now, I really need to back away from my computer, cuz I've been uploading this stuff for about 24 hours… not including the 6 hours for sleep and 2 hours for class. So about 16 hours. I need to rest my eyes… and get food. See you all soon!**

**Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
